Megamess
by coolchloe55
Summary: What do you get when you take two engaged folks and add a sickly, genius teenager? a huge mess of amazment! AU, Rated M for later chapters... *My first story*
1. Chapter 1

**Megamess**

**This story is dedicated to Metro Cover by cgaussie01, you should check that story out! But, not for kiddies! :P**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i dont own Megamind... wish i did... :'(**

Roxanne and Megamind were cuddling on their couch in their apartment. Roxanne was fiddling with the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. Obviously Minion had to of helped her now fiancé pick this out. It was simple, yet elegant. Silver ring to rap around her finger with quite a big rock in the middle. It was simple, but Roxanne loved it, and her fiancé either way.

Roxanne looked up at Megamind to find him blankly staring at the T.V. with a small smile planted onto his face. Megamind then looked down to see his lover staring at him, he smiled a little wider and kissed her, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment. Then her purposefully rubbed his chin to hers so she'd laugh at the little tickle his goatee always gave her.

"I love you." Roxanne said softly.

"I love you more" Megamind said with a goofy smile.

"Not possible" Roxanne said with a wink

"Oh, really? How so?"

"Cuz, I already love you thiiiisssss much." She said while stretching her arms out wide like a 3 year old.

Megamind laughed and kissed her forehead, once again, letting it linger.

Megamind went back to watching the television, Roxanne began fiddling with her ring again. She started thinking back to how it came all of a sudden having a blue beau to a soon-to-be blue hubby…

* * *

*flashback*

_Roxanne woke up Saturday morning her usual ways, waking up with Megamind probably in the living room playing __Call Of Duty: Black Ops __or some other video game. She got up, went to the bathroom, washed her face… But wait, what's this? She spotted the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand, ring finger. _

"_Megami-" she yelled but was interrupted by a blue man kneeling in front of her._

"_Roxanne Renee Ritchi, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend my whole life with you, will you marry me?" the alien asked with shaky confidence._

_By this time, Roxanne's hands had been covering her mouth and had tears streaming down her face. She nodded slowly and mumbled "yes"_

"_What was that?" Megamind asked with a confident smile creeping on his face._

"_Yes Megamind, I will marry you." She said as she dropped her hands._

_In two seconds flat she was off her feet and in her fiances arms. "You said yes! You said yes! You said yes!" he shouted in much joy._

"_Yes I said yes! Now let me down before we both fall over!" she laughed as he set her down and wrapped her in a huge hug._

_As they walked out of the bathroom, Minion, with a video camera in his hand, burst through the door. "Did you do it already?" the fish said worried._

_Megamind nodded and kissed his fiancé's new ring._

"_Aw man! I wanted to film it!" Minion pouted while the couple laughed._

*End of flashback*

* * *

Today was Sunday night, she has only been engaged for a day and she's already in Heaven on Earth. How was she going to tell her gay boyfriend Bernard at the office? They worked at Metro MT, A medical transcription company and though her gay boyfriend rarely shows emotion in anything, he'd been anticipating his best friend's boyfriend's proposal. _He'd better at least raise his eyebrows on this one._ Roxanne thought with a funny look on her face which her fiancé noticed.

"What's with that look?" Megamind asked with a chuckle

"Thinking Bernard better show some emotion when I tell him" she said still with her serious look on.

"Oh wow Roxy, you are funny." The alien said with a mock-serious look.

Roxanne playfully shoved him "Shut it!" she yelled and stuck her tongue out.

"Make me!"

She then kissed him full force on the lips. He was surprised at first but then took his part into the kiss. When they parted she looked at him "I just did" she whispered.

"Well maybe you should do it again…" he said while leaning in.

Just as he was about to kiss her again there was a loud, struggled knock on the door. "who could be here so late at night?" Megamind said and looked up. He kissed Roxanne on the forehead, then got up to answer the door.

"Yes?" Megamind said as he opened the door

He looked down and saw a small form at his doorstep. A young girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and scrawny body, was at the door. She had ragged jeans on, a very worn T-shirt, and no shoes. She obviously hadn't showered in a few days, maybe weeks, because she had mud and other unknown substances on the exposed parts of her body. Her blue tinted lips parted and she spoke short and raspy

"Help… me…" she said as she collapsed in the alien's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Megamess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind... boo...**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys, i like the reviews! :D Sadly, i cannot bring Steve into my story, but i have someone you may or may not like! ;P I like him! Being a writer is hard! Especially when you start during finals week! But im holding up! How do you guys think about my first story? review, review, review! :)**

In a flash, Megamind had the girl hoisted bridal-style in his arms. He ran for the guest bedroom

"Who is-" Roxanne started but never finished when she saw the young girl and Megamind running as if a like depended on it… it probably did…

Roxanne ran after the two, she guessed they were headed to the guest bedroom. She walked into the guest bedroom to find the girl on their guest bed and Megamind setting an IV up. Though they both worked in the business section of medical, they had many doctor friends and some of them needed storage for their medical supplies. So, they had their own little hospital in a guest bedroom.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Roxanne yelled while running to a 'respiration' station and grabbing an oxygen mask.

"I dunno, I answered the door, she said 'help me', and collapsed" Megamind said while removing the child's shirt… if you could call it that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Roxanne asked as she saw him lift the 'shirt'.

"I need to make an external examination… Oh my god, she's so underfed, look…" he pointed to her caving in stomach, reduced breasts, and much showing ribcage. Roxanne had tears pricking from her eyes… and she didn't even know the girl.

Megamind checked a little more, the girl was in nothing but her underwear, which had much wear in it too.

"Damn, she's almost as skinny as me… That's not good." Megamind muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

Megamind inserted the IV into one of her skinny, grime-covered arms. At the same time, Roxanne put the oxygen mask over the girl's mouth.

"There's not much we can do until she wakes up." Roxanne explained with a sad look.

"Hmm, what should we call her until she wakes up?" the blue man asked.

"Hmm, Patient 001?" Roxanne said with a silly smile.

"God, it's like she's an alien in the examination room…" Megamind said as he stared at his blue skin.

Megamind wrapped his fiancé into a hug. "This has been one crazy night, let's go to bed." He offered.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea" She replied with a kiss. As they walked to their bedroom.

"Who's gonna stay to tend to Patient 001?" Megamind asked as he rolled his eyes to the name.

"Well, I would, but one of my bigger clients just emailed me saying his has a lot of info on one patient and needs the information typed out by tomorrow. So would you be able to?" she asked with a weary smile on her face.

"Of course I can. I only have simple stuff that I can do at home. Don't miss me too much." He said with a wink.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I can't promise anything" she whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek. Her kiss slowly drifted to his lips and lingered there.

"Sucks you have to work." Megamind said with a sly look.

"Sucks your cuteness can't come with me" Roxanne whispered into her fiancé's ear.

"Hmm…"

"I gotta go…" Roxanne said with a quick kiss and headed for the door.

"Tease!" Megamind yelled out to her.

"Love you!" Roxanne yelled as she walked out the door. She met up with Minion at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Sir, Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked puzzled.

"I have quite a story to tell you Minion…"

* * *

Megamind looked around in his (now taken) guest room. Last night, before the alien put the child onto the bed he noticed she had a mysterious backpack on, he slipped if off earlier and it was now laying beside the bed… 'Hmm, I'll have to check that later' Megamind thought to himself. He looked back up to the sleeping figure.

"Who are you little one?" Megamind murmured.

"Hmm? Vho are joo?" The girl asked as she slowly lifted her eyes.

* * *

"Wow, that's quite a story!" Minion exclaimed in awe.

"I know, right?"

"So is she okay?"

"So far so good."

"That's good… So, are you gonna tell Mr. Shank about the engagement?" Minion asked enthusiastically.

"You know Bernard's last name changed! He's not Shank, he's Williams."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, that was a cute ceremony… It won't be as cute as you and Sir's though." Minion said with a smile.

"Hmm" Roxanne smiled. "All I know is that Bernard better show some kind of emotion when I tell him!"

Minion laughed and his small body shook. "We'll see how that goes!"

They arrived to the office at 8 a.m. Minion went straight to his desk and went to work. Typing up doctor's voices all day was hard work! Roxanne went to get some coffee first.

"Hi Roxanne" Bernard greeted dryly.

"Hey Bernard!" Roxanne said with a big grin on her face.

Bernard raised his left eyebrow. "What happened?"

I dunno what you mean." Roxanne giggled and played with the ring on her left hand.

Oh you know what I me-"Bernard stopped himself when he looked down and saw the shiny diamond ring on his best friend's ring finger. Then he did something Roxanne was absolutely sure she's never see the gay man do in his entire life, he jumped up and down shouting, "I knew it! I knew he was going to! I just knew it!"

Roxanne stared wide-eyed at the actual enthusiastic man in front of her. She was very scared.

Just then Josef Williams, Bernard's lawfully wedded husband, walked in and grabbed his jumping husband by the waist and spun him around.

"Whoa! Josef! Let me down!" Bernard yelled.

"Hahaha! Bernie, I can always make you yell!" he said with a wink and set his husband down.

"Shut it." Bernie said dryly. "By the way, Roxanne and Megamind are finally tying the knot." He added.

Josef then started dancing around too. "Yay!"

"Guys cut it out, you're embarrassing me!" Roxanne giggled out.

The men looked at each other, then with a sly grin from each, they grabbed her arms and made her dance around with them.

"Hey! G-guys! Sto-"

"Haha, guys let the poor girl go! Look at her! She's red as a cherry!" Wayne Scott somehow choked out through his laughter.

The men let her go and Roxanne let out a sigh of relief.

"hmm, what's that pretty piece of jewelry on your left hand?" Wayne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Megamind's utter devotion to me" Roxanne said with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Aww isn't that cute." The pudgy redhead with a bitch-fit frown on growled out.

"I thought so too Hal!" Wayne said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Wayne Scott was a big guy, at least 7'2". Built big, great hair, but he still had a big heart, and he did not like Hal Stewart. He'd defend anybody from the pudgy creep.

The coffee boy walked around them with his tray of coffee while mumbling something about a giant freak.

"Haha, I got to get to work guys." Roxanne waved and sat down at her desk. She checked her email only to find a message from Megamind that said this:

"She's awake"

* * *

**Btw guys, if you dont know, medical transcription is a think where a doctor records data about a patient then another person types it up into a certain format to make it easier for perscriptions and whatnot... hope that helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Megamess**

**Authors Notes: Whoa! 2 chapters in one day? What has the world come to! Haha, i need to explain something before y'all read, Heather has a HEAVY German accent, if you dont understand something she says, please, don't hesitate to PM me or review and ask, i will definetly answer it!**

That email was sent 2 seconds after the girls wakening. Megamind hadn't even spoken to her before he sent it.

"Are joo (you) listening? I ahsked, vho are joo?" The girl asked in a heavy German accent.

"Uhh, Um, Megamind. And who are you little one?" Megamind answered softly.

"Vell, Hallo Meegamind, I'm Heather. Nice to meet joo. Now, vhy am I in a bed, nahked, and strahpped to zees machines?" The little girl greeted and asked with a small smile.

"Do you have any recollection of what happened last night?" Megamind asked puzzled.

"Not really, I joost remembah being hungray, so verreh hungray. Ahnd tired.

"Last night at around 10, you knocked on our door, and when I answered you said 'Help me' and collapsed"

"Vow, seems like I had a rough night."

"I should say so."

"Umm, I have a kwuesteeon?"

"Yes litt- err, Heather?"

"Vhy are joo blue?" Heather asked with a questioning grin.

Megamind laughed, "I expected you to ask that at some point."

Her grin faded, "Oh, I ahm sorry, was zat impolite?"

"No, no, no, no, no, it's okay! You're fine, many ask me that question, I'm blue because I'm not from Earth, when I was 8 days old, my planet was being sucked into a black hole, and as a last chance to keep their child safe, my parents put my into an escape pod sent me off to Earth."

"Vow, zat is amazing! So, joo are like an alien?" Heather asked enthusiastically.

"Haha, nah, just some protective parents... and yeah I am an alien" Megamind said while scratching the back of his head.

"it's steell amazing either way Mr. alien."

"Now I have a question."

"Ja?"

"Are you a German visiting or did you just move here from Germany? Cuz your accent is so thick, there's no way you could've just learned German!"

"Ah, hahahahaha!" Heather laughed a weak, yet powerful laugh. Megamind looked confused. "I'm not even German! Let me explain…" she cleared her throat. "Vhen I vas a leetle girl of about three years old, I vas dropped on my head by a bad man. He left me to bleed out. Thank God my mother was not far and found me before it was too late, she took me to the hospital, but it messed up my brain pretty badly, now I have a German accent." She said all of this while looking at the blanket covering her skinny body. "It's kind of complicated…"

"I saw something like that on Mystery Diagnosis once!"

"hee hee, Ja, I have vhat she has." She had a bright, loving smile on her face.

"Umm…" Heather hesitated.

"Yes Heather?"

"Can I put some clothes on? I's very awkward being nahked in front of an adult alien."

"Oh! Yes, I'll get you some of Roxanne's pajamas." He said and headed off.

'Oooh, Roxanne must be his girlfriend!' Heather thought and giggled out loud.

"What're you giggling about?" Megamind asked and laughed as if he were talking to his own daughter…

"Roxanne's your giiirrrlllfriiieeennnddd, no?" Heather said while extending the word 'girlfriend'.

"Errr, wrong! She's my fiancé!" Megamind said with much pride in his voice.

"Awww zat's so cute!" Heather laughed a weak-powerful laugh again.

Megamind took the main part of the IV out, leaving the needle in her hand, just in case.

"Okay, there's a towel and washcloth in the bathroom, take a shower, then change into these, hopefully they fit your small frame."

'Wow, I can shower here?" heather thought to herself before walking into the bathroom.

*30 minutes later*

Heather walked out of the bathroom a new person, clean, ivory skin, black, combed back hair, and only slightly too big pajamas with pink and red hearts on them. When she walked out, she smelt something wonderful. She walked into Megamind just finishing up the second grilled-cheese sandwich.

'Food too? I like this place!' Heather slowly creeped into the kitchen, Megamind spotter her out the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Wow, don't you look adorable!" Megamind boasted like a doting father.

"Hehe, sanks!" Heather said with a cheeky grin.

"Well come, come! Sit, eat, enjoy!"

"Okay…" Heather cautiously sat on a stool by the raised up countertop. Megamind set a plate with a beautiful looking grilled-cheese, and potato chips on the side in front of her, along with a big glass of milk, Heather's mouth watered.

"I'm not the best cook ever, but I think I've finally mastered the grilled cheese." Megamind said with a kind smile. Heather looked down at the food, then back up at Megamind, then food, then Megamind.

"Go ahead… dig in!"

At that point Heather scarfed down the food as if she'd never eaten food a day in her life. She finished the sandwich in record time and gulped down half her milk glass and finally slowed down at her chips, eating them one at a time.

"Wow, you must have been hungry…" Megamind said with a look of guilt.

"Ja, I don't remembah the last time I had something so good!" Heather said then crammed a chip in her mouth.

Megamind joined her, they talked, they ate, Heather got more chips and milk, and when they finished they both had full bellies.

"How old are you Heather?"

"Me? Oh, I'm 16."

"What? How? You're so small! You could pass for 12!"

"Sanks, I feel so speceeal now…" Heather said with a goofy, mock-frown.

"Sorry, it's just, you're so small!"

"I's okay, no harm done." Heather had another cheeky grin on.

"Isn't your mother looking for you?" Megamind asked though instantly regretting it, feeling he'd pushed too far.

"She's not here anymore, she hasn't been here since I vas five." Heather said, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Megamind feeling more guilty.

"I's okay! I like being here, much bettah than the mistress's home."

"The Mistress's home? Heather, where were you before you came here?"

"Mistress's home, she didn't like it when I ate, bathed, or played… So I didn't. I cleaned her house… It was a big house…" Heather drifted off into her head.

"Heather, did you go to shool?" Megamind asked.

"Shool? Oh joo mean school, ja?" Megamind nodded.

"Vell, I didn't have to go, before mistress my newer mother knew I was genius… I graduated college at 10 years old… then I left new mother at 12 and vent to mistress's. I have my degrees in my bag, wherever that is…"

"Oh, that's in the guest room."

"Ah, joo seem very interested in my life… Do you vant to hear it from the beginning?"

**You lucky ducks! Two chapters today! and im working on chapter 4! and yes, this really is my first story, I dont think it's THAT good but im glad with all the positive feedback :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Megamess**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews and MWAHAHAHAHAHA you have to read a whole chapter before you hear Heather's story... evil arent I? I think i take after Megamind!**

Roxanne walked home with Minion after a very long day at work.

"That client had soooo much about the patient! You'd think he was in love with her and was writing a frickin' story about her!" Roxanne groaned.

"Oh, Ms. Ritchi, it wasn't that bad!"

"Says the fish in the robot body…" Minion laughed at this.

As they approached the apartment Roxanne offered, "Wanna go see the girl? He emailed me saying she was awake."

"Sure, maybe Sir learned a little more about her…"

As they entered the apartment, the first thing they saw was Megamind crying, no, bawling his eyes out. Then they noticed the little black haired girl in Roxanne's heart pajamas, trying to comfort the blue man.

"Ahh, Megamind! I's okay! I'll finish my story once you're not sad anymore." She was freaked out, she thought she'd made him angry. She touched his shoulder to make him feel better.

*sniff* "It's okay Heather." Megamind looked up to see Minion and Roxanne oddly staring at the scene.

"Heather, go to the guest room go to the cupboard and take the blue bottle with the red label, take one of those, that should help with muscle building."

She nodded and walked off after waving at Roxanne and Minion, staring at Minion with a confused look before shaking her dead and walking off.

Roxanne walked over to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?" she asked

"It was horrible…"

"What? Is something wrong with the girl?"

"No, her life, how she's still standing… I don't understand…" *sniff*

"Hey, she's freaked out, she's probably thinking she did something wrong, be strong, so she won't feel so bad. You can tell me about it tonight when she's sleeping, Okay?"

Megamind wiped his eyes and nodded. He kissed his fiancé.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Work." She said with a tired look.

"Well, work is over, let's relax. Minion, up for some Black Ops?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Minion replied excitedly.

Heather walked out the bedroom humming to "Hey Jude". She walked in to see Roxanne sitting on Megamind's lap while he and the fish held controllers in their hands. As she walked in, she heard shots firing and she immediately dropped to the floor and held her hands over her head. She whimpered as Megamind and Minion paused the game and they all stared at her. Roxanne immediately sprang from Megamind's lap and ran to the girls side.

"Honey, are you okay? It's okay, it's just a game, not real. No wars, no guns, no shots. Look up, we're all fine."

Heather cautiously looked up to see a very pretty woman with short brown hair next to her, comforting her. 'Why didn't Mistress ever do this?' she wondered. Megamind walked up, kneeled beside Roxanne and grabbed her hand.

"Roxanne?" Heather looked up at Megamind.

"Yes, Roxanne."

"She's nice…"

"I think so too…" he smiled at his fiancé.

"I ahm verreh sorry, it was so loud and lifelike, I didn't mean to burden anybody…" she looked down at the floor. Roxanne grabbed her chin and had her look up. Roxanne smiled, tilted her head, and said:

"No bother!"

They all laughed, Heather got up and they sat on the couch all pretty close, Roxanne, Heather, then Megamind, but they all seemed to pack in together. They watched as Megamind and Minion played Black Ops, Heather was introduced to Minion.

"Hallo Minion, nice to meet joo"

"Hello Heather, nice to meet 'joo' too!" Minion mocked

Heather stuck her tongue out at the fish. The night was pretty fun, video games, they ordered pizza and Heather scarfed down her slices too. Then Heather started to observe the apartment.

"Hey, joo have a gueetar?" she asked staring at the acoustic.

"Hmm? Yeah, Roxanne plays a little." Megamind said then nibbled on Roxanne's neck, making her laugh.

"Cahn I play? A boy at mistress's had one and let me play it. Mistress seemed to like it when I played." Heather asked with a cute like hope-like face.

"Sure Heather, why not?" Roxanne said with a sweet smile.

"Yay!" Heather picked up the guitar, sat on the far side of the couch, and set the guitar up onto her skinny knee. She checked to make sure the guitar was tuned, which it was. Then she played, they knew the song before the worlds left her lips.

* * *

"Hey Jude,

Don't make it bad,

Take a sad sooong,

And make it better,

Remember, to let her into your heart,

Then you can start, to make it better."

* * *

She went through the whole song beautifully, perfect playing and voice of an angel, though she only did the "Na na nana na na na nana na na na Hey Jude!" part 4 times before ending the song.

"Wow…" Roxanne said in awe.

"You're really good!" Minion said cheerily.

"Hehe, I's all I've been able to do for a long time…" she said and looked down, embarrassed.

Megamind's eyes started to water from remembering what he was told earlier. 'I have to be strong for the child.' Megamind felt something squeeze his hand, looked down, and saw Roxanne's hand in his, he wiped his eyes and controlled himself. Heather ran to him, grasped his free hand, and smiled wide.

"Zat vas very fun!" she giggled

Megamind smiled and laughed "That's good, anything else you want to do?" He checked the clock, 10:30

"Hey, it's getting late, you need to get some rest, get your health up!" Megamind said like a protective parent.

"Joo got it!" She said and gave him a thumbs up. She gave both Roxanne and Megamind a hug.

"Sanks for helping me and letting me stay here." She kissed them both on the forehead before heading to her room and shutting the dorr.

"Aww isn't she just the most adorable thing you've seen in your entire life?" Roxanne was ecstatic.

"You mean besides you?" Megamind said then gave her a kiss.

"Aww, you're too sweet."

Minion interrupted the two, "That's my cue to leave, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved and headed out the door.

"Hahaha we scared him off!" Roxanne said with an evil smile.

"….."

Roxanne looked up and saw Megamind blankly staring at the guest bedroom door. She grabbed his chin with her thumb and forefinger, pulling his head down to look at her.

"Babe, tell me the story…"

**Ohhhh what'll happen next? Next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys, this one is a bit confusing, this is the story, but it is a complete flashback, think of it as Megamind telling the story and Heather dreaming of it in her head, or something on those lines... XD but either way... Enjoy chapter 5 of Megamess!**

*flashback*

"_Mummy, why do I talk so funneh now?" heather asked._

"_Because that loser, Kent, decided to drop you and your head turned funny."_

"_Ohh, so I'm funneh?"_

"_Yeah… funny lookin'! Mother said with a laugh._

_They both laughed for awhile._

"_Mommy need s you to go out and play for awhile…" Mother shooed her out. Heather listened behind the closed door, this is what she heard:_

_*click, click, click* *swish* *sucking noise* *cough, cough, wheeze, hack*_

_The smell brought on through the door was horrible, so strong, like ammonia. Heather felt like her nose was on fire, she ran away with tears welling up._

_That same smell was common for two years, Mother always came out of her room twitchy, and very jittery._

"_Mummy, vhy are joo so jumpy?" Heater asked, a little frightened. Now, at five years old, she was at the top of her class, she could read, write, multiply, and even divide. Her kindergarten teacher had her doing 3__rd__ grade material, this girl could very well understand the lie that came out of her mother:_

"_W-what a-a-are yo-you t-t-t-talking bo-bou-bout?"_

_Her mother smiled at her gently, brushed back her own ratty hair, got up, went to her room, and shut the door with a click from the lock._

_Heather thought nothing of it… until she noticed the extra coughing and wheezing. It was almost like she was gasping for air. Heather became more alarmed when she heard a crash, followed by some thumping on the ground. Heather cautiously opened her mother's door only to find her mother on the floor shaking like crazy. Heather ran to her mother and started to hold her mother down._

"_Mother, stoop! Stoop! Cahlm Down! Stoop!" Heather yelled._

_A minute later Heather's mother's body fell limp. Heather put her ear to the body's heart… nothing. Heather started to shake the corpse. Accent lost, she screamed:_

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

"_MOMMY!"_

_

* * *

__Heather looked up at the giant house, her mother had overdosed a week ago. She had been placed in an orphanage and they just found a woman to take her. Jenna O'Ryan, a 28 year old High School teacher. She had told Health and Human services she'd be glad to take little Heather into her home._

"_It'll be okay Heather, you'll like Jenna, I've known her for a long time." The nice social worker smiled at her and grabbed her hand. They knocked on the door and a redheaded woman with light skin and skinny body answered the door._

"_Well hello there you little cutie!" The redhead said with a smile. "You can call me Jenna, and can I call you Heather?"_

"_Ja, joo cahn call me Heather." Heather held out her hand, Jenna shook it with an impressed look._

"_Wow, you're a smart little one too aren't you? Such a cute accent! German?" Jenna asked._

"_Ja, but I'm not German, mother said the loser Kent dropped me and now my brain is funny."_

"_You're brain's not funny! It's probably very smart!"_

_The social worker interrupted, "I'll go now, you too get along alright? Heather, if you have problems, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" Heather nodded._

_They walked into the house and sat at the couch._

"_Vell, my kindergarten teacher used to give me 3__rd__ grade homework, she said kindergarten homework vould be too easy for me."_

"_See? I knew your brain was smart! Maybe we should test you and see how far you can go?" Jenna had a sly smile._

_Heather had a sly smile back "Vait for two veeks first."_

"_Why?"_

"_I vanna vait unteel im seex years old to go ahead in school!" Heather beamed._

_Jenna laughed, "That might be a good idea, what's the date?"_

"_April, 17__th__"_

"_Hmm, that's perfect!"_

"_Huh? Perfect for vhat?" _

"_Perfect time to plan your birthday party!" Heather smiled, a little confused._

"_What's a birthday party?" Jenna's mouth shot open._

"_You don't know what a birthday party is?" Heather shook her head. Jenna then began explaining her all of the enjoyment of birthday parties while Heather sat there with a peaceful, yet happy look on her face._

_Jenna and Heather were great friends for many years, they tested Heather and they found she had the mental abilities to skip all of school up until senior year. So what did Heather do? She enrolled at Metro Valley High, where Jenna worked. Heather graduated High School at 7 years old and started College classes at a local community college. She graduated college at 10 years old. Her name was even in the newspaper. __Local 10 year old graduates college! Is Heather a genius?__ Heather was ecstatic when her college friends showed her the paper. Tragedy struck when Heather turned 11 though, Jenna found a lump on one of her breasts and it had been confirmed. They went through chemotherapy, radiation, everything… but it was spreading rapidly. Jenna knew her time was falling short, and she needed someone to take her. She found a place that would teach her all basic necessities in life, for when she grew up. Cooking, cleaning, even going out and working. Jenna had Heather sent there two weeks later, two days after her 12__th__ birthday._

"_I'll miss joo Jenna…" Heather said with tears in her eyes, she knew Jenna didn't have much time left.  
Jenna grasped her hand, "I'll miss you too… But remember, I'll always be here, with you." She touched the 12 year old's heart._

"_Alright Heather, it's time to go." Heather turned and walked with the social worker, tears streaming down her face._

_

* * *

__Heather walked up to 'Mistress Annabel's domestics school for girls', It was a big, brick building that resembled an orphanage. An old woman with a mean, scrunched up face came out to greet the girl._

"_Heather O'Ryan I presume?"_

_Heather looked up at her social worker, "Jenna adopted me?" The social worker nodded, "Yes this is Heather O'Ryan, Mistress Annabel."_

_Mistress Annabel grabbed Heather by the shoulder and showed her in. "Thank you ma'am, I've got it under control from here." With that the social worker went back to her car._

"_Okay child, you will follow by my rules, if you do not, there WILL be consequences." The old woman glared at Heather. Heather nodded._

_The woman went into the closet and brought Heather a pillow and blanket, " You don't need to bathe, you get dirty right away anyways. School is at-" Heather interrupted her, "Um, ma'am, I've already graduated college, they said I vas a genius…"_

_Two seconds after Heather said that she was struck in the face, she fell to the floor and started crying._

"_Do not interrupt your Mistress!" Mistress snarled at her. She dropped the pillow and blanket, "Well, since you're so smart and do not need school, you will work twice as hard on chores. Now, go into that room and pick your bed, you're the only one here so choose whichever you like."_

"_Jes ma'am." Heather walked in holding her cheek. She picked a bed right next to an end table._

"_Good, now… Let's learn some cooking…" Mistress had an evil grin on her face, Heather was frightened._

_Heather had every right to be frightened. Mistress had her make simple mashed potatoes. But as she was boiling the potatoes she dropped a little salt onto the ground._

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR DROPPING PRECIOUS SALT ONTO THE GROUND!" Mistress grabbed Heather's arm and dragged her to the boiling water, she put her hand just above the water…_

"_No! Please, zat vill hurt! Please, no! God, no!" Heather pleaded._

_Mistress paid no attention to the girl and stuck her hand into the scalding water. Heather screamed, but Mistress paid no attention until after 10 seconds of having her hand in the water. She pushed Heather to the ground. "Don't drop the precious salt. Now, finish these potatoes….."_

*End of Flashback*

"I couldn't hear anymore after that…" Megamind concluded. Roxanne and silent tears running down her face and not stopping. She was shaking, Megamind held her, comforting her as Heather tried to comfort him.

They sat there for a long while holding each other, after what seemed like hours Megamind spoke up.

"Maybe we should keep her…"

*sniff* "What?"

"You know? Like, adopt her. She's got no one else, she's smart and sweet, and we still don't know if we can have any of our own." Megamind looked down at his pants.

Roxanne thought about this…

"Sounds like a good idea…"

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review so i have the motivation to keep going! I just finished finals and finally have some time on my hands! Haha XP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Megamess**

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry guys! I meant to put this up sooner! I got caught up with stuff *cough*reading fanfiction*cough* Chapter 7 will be up tonight or tomorrow, Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow too! Why you may ask? TOMORROW'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL UNTIL SPRING BREAK! X) so glad! Well, happy reading!**

Roxanne woke up in darkness. She looked up and saw her fiancé sleeping with his arms around her. She looked up and noticed they were still on the couch.

'I don't mind sleeping here tonight' She thought and snuggled closer to her fiancé.

Her and Megamind were soon awoken by loud screams. They looked at each other.

"Heather!" They yelled in unison. They got up and ran to Heather's soon-to-be room. They found Heather lying in her bed screaming with her eyes glued shut. Megamind ran to the side of the bed and started to shake Heather awake.

"Heather! Heather, you're okay! Wake up!" In that instant, Heather sprang up, eyes wide.

"MISTRESS, NO!" Heather's heart was racing, Megamind had the girl in his arms, Roxanne was kneeling next to them, her hands on Megamind's shoulders. Tears stated rolling down Heather's face.

"It burned, I told Mistress to stoop, but she didn't, the fire in my hand vouldn't go avay!"

"Shh… It was just a dream, just a dream." Megamind comforted her.

"Heather, it's okay, you're safe, you should go back to sleep, it's 4 in the morning, you need your rest…" Roxanne said softly. Heather nodded and laid back down, the couple tucked her in and headed to their room. Roxanne gave Megamind a hug and said, "You were so great in there, it was amazing, you'll be a great father." Megamind smiled softly.

"Really? I hope so, I hope she'll be okay, she looked so scared…" Megamind looked worried.

"She'll be okay. She's safe in our home, tucked safely in bed…" Roxanne assured.

"What'll we do tomorrow? I have to work, so do you…"

"Well, since she doesn't have to go to school, why not take her with us? She'll do fine! She might even have fun at Metro MT!" Roxanne said cheerily.

"Hmm, alright! Sounds like a plan! Now, let's go to bed, we have to be up in two hours!"

With that, Megamind wrapped his arms around his fiancé, pushed her onto the bed and climbed in with her, sleeping peacefully.

**Sorry this one was so short! Like i said, tonight or tomorrow will be more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys, you can officially feed me to the gators, I broke my promise... Damn those new Megamind fanfictions! I just get so wrapped up in them! I dedicate this chapter to Up In Arms100, he/she has been a great supporter and i have now given him/her a surprise! Hope you like it Up In Arms100!**

Heather ran up the sidewalk in one of Roxanne's spring dresses, it was a little too big, but it worked for now until they bought her some clothes. She also had on a pair of sandles which fit a little better than the dress.

"I's so refreshing out here!" Heather yelled excited.

"Don't run so fast! You'll trip and fall!" Roxanne scolded.

Heather slowed down but stayed ahead. Minion sped up to her. "I'll stay with her. We'll see you at the office!" Minion caught up with the girl.

Roxanne and Megamind stayed behind, walking hand-in-hand.

"That dress is huge on her! See? I knew I was fat!" Roxanne looked ashamed.

"You are not! You're perfect to me…" With that he lifted her chin and gave her a kiss, she turned deep crimson.

"You're too sweet…"

* * *

Heather and Minion arrived to the building first. She looked up at the tall building that read "Metro MT".

"Vhat does 'MT' stahnd for?"

"Medical Transcription." Minion informed her.  
"Hey! I have a degree in zat, I's in my bag." She said pointing to her mysterious bag, she still hadn't taken any of its contents out.

"Haha that's awesome! You should get a job here! That'd be so cool!"

"Vell, zat's a very good idea, I'll vait to see vhere I end up and if I'm close, I'll vork here!" Heather smiled.

"What doe you mean 'to see where you end up'?"

"Vell, I doubt Meegamind und Roxanne vould vant to keep me. I'm joost a burden…" Heather looked down.

"No you're not! I can assure you that even if you don't stay with them, you'll stay close!" Minion said with a wink.

"Hee hee, aww you'd take me Minion? Joo are such a nice feesh!" Heather beamed.

They walked into the building and went straight to the elevator, Heather didn't notice anything interesting down in the lobby, just desks with phones and answering machines. Up the elevator they went, Heather started humming to "Hallelujah" Minion soon joined it. They heard the ding of the elevator and instantly stopped the doors jiggled open and they stated giggling. They walked out.

"Vell, you go first, I dunno where to go!" Heather mocked.

"Fine! Follow me, your highness" Minion bowed.

"Zat's better!" Heather giggled again.

Heather walked behind Minion and looked at her surroundings, there were not a lot of people there, considering they ran there so fast, it wasn't surprising. There were lots of desks, lots of computers, and lots of headphones. At least everyone had their own cubicle to show some personality. She spotted one and figured whose it was instantly.

"Zat's one's Meegamind's, no? Or is Roxanne very egotistical?"

The cubical had pictures of Roxanne everywhere, some of Roxanne and Megamind, but mostly of just Roxanne.

"Yes, that one is Sir's cubical, and if you look to the left, you might figure out who that one's is…"

The one next to his was devoured in pictures of the blue alien, a lot of him smiling, his usual smirk, and some with true, genuine, 'I'm-very-happy' smiles. Heather smiled at the one of Megamind giving bunny ears to his Roxanne.

"Ummm, yours Minion?" Heather joked.

"Ha Ha Heather, very funny" Minion rolled his eyes. Heather giggled.

"I Thought so."

They suddenly heard a voice behind them,

"And who is this cutie you've brought to us Minion?" Wayne Scott said in a loud, friendly voice.

"Ahh Wayne, this is Heather, she's staying at Megamind and Roxanne's place."

"Well hello Heather, it's nice to meet you." Wayne smiled.

"Hallo Vayne, I's nice to meet joo too." Heather said shyly.

"Haha, German? That's an awfully cute accent you've got there."

"Sanks Vayne." Suddenly a chubby redhead popped out.

"Well who's the new girl, and why haven't we been introduced?"

"Hallo sir, I'm Heather, and vho are joo?" Wayne glared at Hal.

"That's Hal, he's the office monkey, and pedophile."

"Yeah? Well you're the office baboon! And faker!" Hal glared straight back. Just then Bernard and Josef walked in and up to the little crowd.

"Ahh, you must be Heather. Roxanne told me about you on the phone yesterday." Bernard said, as he sucked out all enthusiasm in the room.

"Joo must be Bernard, and joo must be Josef!" Heather looked at the two.

"How did you know?" Josef asked.

"Meegamind varned me about Bernard, and said Josef vas good."

"Figures…" Bernard scoffed.

* * *

Megamind and Roxanne walked in, only to see everyone in a crowd, arguing.

"Shut up faggots! No one cares what you say!" Hal yelled.

"Hey, I care!" Heather shouted back.

"No, you and your fucking Nazi's killed their kind, remember?" Hal smirked. Two seconds later Heather's fist connected with Hal's jaw. She may be a skinny little thing, but she can pack a punch.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ZAT!" Heather seethed. Megamind had ran after Heather and had is arms locked into hers, keeping her still. Hal got up. Now, usually he'd be pissed about this. But, when Heather punched him, he found it… hot.

"Hey, you're cute even when you hit me… Call me sometime…" Hal left with a wink. Heather felt like she'd be needing a restraining order soon.

"Eww, zat's so gross!" Megamind had let go of her now and she was just standing around. Then the manager came in…

"Everyone, get to work! Megamind, who's the kid?"

"Sorry sir, she's been staying with us, she has nowhere to go and we couldn't leave her home by herself, she won't be a bother, will you Heather?" Megamind explained and asked.

"Nope, I'll be good, I promise!" Heather smiled sweetly at the manager.

"Well, alright, but don't disturb other workers." With that, the manager walked away.

"Heather, it's alright, you can talk to others if you want, no one does work around here anyway…" Megamind laughed. Heather wandered around the office, just walking around. Wayne waved and caught her attention, she walked over to him.

"Hey girlie, whatcha up to?" Wayne asked.

"Joo do know zat I'm seexteen, no?"

"You're 16? Wow, not girly, little lady!" Wayne laughed, a little extra for some unknown reason. "Well little lady, name a song, we'll enjoy it." Heather held her chin in thought. Suddenly she moved to Wayne's ear, his heart skipped a beat, she whispered the song and he got a devilish smile on his face, "Good one!" he beamed. Everyone heard the beginning guitar part and started to cheer and dance (Except Bernard) at their cubicle. Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other weird and played along. Nobody sang until the chorus, to which Heather sung beautifully yet with full fun in her eyes:

* * *

"You know _I wish that I had Jessie's girl!"_

"_I wish that I had Jessie's girl!"_

"_Where can I find a woman like that?"_

* * *

After that she sung with Rick Springfield through the whole song, when she ended everyone cheered (Bernard even clapped), she jumped up and down in pure joy, Wayne stared at her, with a special look at his eyes, he noticed his heart was just a little faster than normal…

"Heh, Vayne, I cahn play zat on guitar too. Maybe I should show joo sometime?"

"Err, what? Oh, Yeah! You should, that'd be awesome!" Wayne beamed.

"Vell, I'll get back to Meegamind and Roxanne, sanks for the fun!" with that, Heather walked off, Wayne watched her with sad eyes. Meanwhile, Megamind and Roxanne were laughing their asses off. "Vhat's so funny?" Heather asked with astonishment.

"You wish you had me?" Roxanne asked.

"Vhat? I'm confused." Heather looked puzzled.

"You wish that you had Jessie's girl. Haha, you're still confused huh?" Heather nodded.

"Legally, my name is Jessie, but I like Megamind much better, less feminine…" Megamind pitched in.

"Vow, zat's funny. Vell, sorry Roxanne, I don't vant you like Rick Springfield vants you." Heather winked, Roxanne and "Jessie" started laughing again.

* * *

Lunchtime hit and Heather's stomach let everyone know it.

"Grrrrrgggghhhh" Heather's tummy grumbled. "Shut up tummy!" Heather growled back.

Megamind laughed and got up. "How about you and I go get lunch for the three of us?" Heather nodded quickly. Minion already had his fish food out, obviously not needed something from them.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich, you know how I like them right?" Megamind nodded and the two headed for the elevator.

"Wait! I'll go with you guys!" Wayne shouted as he ran after them. The three traveled down the elevator. Wayne loved to mess with Heather, he kept poking at her sides, she screamed everytime from the sudden tickle to her side, which made Wayne laugh. Megamind just watched them, weary of what he was seeing. 'He likes her? He'd better not get too close, she's still only 16, and I'm soon to be her father.' Megamind mentally glared at the man trying to 'steal' his soon-to-be adoptive daughter.

They all walked out of the elevator and headed for the café across the street from the building. Wayne took all of their orders and decided to go for all of them, easier for the lines. Heather caught something from the corner of her eye, an elderly woman was glaring at her intently. She tensed up as soon as she knew who it was. She wrapped her arms around one of Megamind's.

"Heather? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He noticed how scared she looked.

"M-m-m-m-m-m….." Heather stuttered.

"What?"

"Mistress!"

**Hee hee, oooh what'll happen next? I dunno, stay tuned, tomorrow I'll have chapter 8! Oh, and I felt the need to say this, as I was writing this, I had my word counter up... Apparently word number 666 was Bernard... 'nuff said... Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I was supposed to post this yesterday but get this, i burnt my left pinky and ring finger! and it was a steam burn... so it hurt... BADDDD but, i finished the chapter and it's huge! Hope you guys like it!**

Megamind searched the area until he found the elderly woman glaring at the two. Heather had her face buried in his side, shaking furiously. Suddenly, the woman stood up and started walking toward them. Heather whimpered and Megamind wrapped her in a hug, protectively. The woman stood tall in front of them, trying to be intimidating, it was working.

"Hello sir, I think you have my student, I would like her back."

"Mistress Annabel?" Megamind questioned the woman.

"Yes, I am Mistress Annabel, founder of a girl's domestic's school; that is my student, I want her back." Megamind glared at the woman, the woman glared back.

"You're the woman that underfed this girl so badly, her stomach was caving in? Do you honestly think I will return her to you so you can further neglect her?" Megamind scoffed.

"Listen, if I must, I will bring the police, and the courts into this. I don't want to do that, give her back."

"I-I'm n-n-not g-going back w-with joo…" Heather whispered.

"Oh yes you are young lady, remember? Ms. Jenna O'Ryan left you to me! Now, if you don't come to me now, I'm going to have to punish you young lady." Mistress gritted her teeth. Heather got a very confused look on her face, then it suddenly left, switched with a very determined look. She moved out of Megamind's hold and walked until she was right in front of Mistress Annabel.

"I vill not let joo scare me anymore, I vill not go back to joo joost so joo und Vinny cahn do bad things to me! I'm done! Leave me alone! Heather lost her accent at the last scream. Mistress raised her hand to slap her, but a powerful hand grabbed her wrist, Wayne was behind her with fire in his eyes, and their lunches in the other hand.

"I suggest not putting your hands on her, or there WILL be problems…" Wayne was seething. Heather during all of this didn't move. When Mistress's hand rose, her eye twitched, that's it. Now she was just standing there, with a smirk on.

"Vell, I think the courts vill side with us vhen they see how my stomach is caved in. Und vhen I tell them vhat joo and Vinny did to me." Heather was still smirking. "Und I'll show zem this." Heather held up her right hand, along her wrist was a faded burn scar. "From the potato inceedent."

Mistress glared and pulled her wrist out of Wayne's hand. "Fine, keep her. But then I never want to see her face again!" with that Mistress left. Heather's smirk faded when she left and was replaced with a frown, tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her face. Wayne set down the food and wrapped her in his arms, making sure to not crush her, he knew how strong he was.

Heather started bawling in his chest, she put her arms up to his chest, but didn't push away. "She scared me so much, I thought she vas gonna hit me again." She sobbed again. "Shh, Shh, it's okay. She's gone." Wayne ran his fingers in her hair. He looked up at Megamind, pleading. Megamind knelt down and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

After she calmed down to only sniffles she looked up at the two and said, "Sanks you guys, I feel better." With that they went back to the office.

* * *

Once they got back to the office they explained all that happened to Roxanne. Heather was very clingy to Wayne the whole time, very greatful that he had saved her from another smack. She clung to his arm all day, not that Wayne was complaining. But at the end of the day, she let go and went with Megamind and Roxanne.

"Sanks for helping me! I owe joo one!" Heather waved at Wayne. Wayne smiled at her as she turned around and walked away. 'Why is my heart so fast?' Wayne didn't understand. 'She's just a kid… ah, I'm thinking too much about this' with that Wayne got into his car and proceeded home.

* * *

A week passed by and it was Friday, a day before Heather's 17th birthday. Megamind and Roxanne had been planning a surprise party for 4 days now and they think they had it perfect. They walked into the office together with Heather hanging with Wayne, once again. Her and Minion had made it a habit out of getting to the office before those two.

"Hey Heather, havin' fun?" Megamind asked. Heather nodded and went back to talking to Wayne.

"Vanna see some pictures of me vhen I vas vith my real mother and my last mother?" Heather asked as she took her bag off of her back.

"Sure Heather, that'd be cool." Wayne held his head in his hand and had a peaceful smile on his face. Megamind saw and his eye twitched. Heather took out two pictures from her bag and handed them to Wayne. The first picture he saw was a picture of an older looking Heather next to a smaller version of Heather, except the older had blonde hair, while the younger had striking black hair both had extremely bright blue eyes, as did Heather. Heather pointed to the older figure.

"Zat's my mother. Und zat's me" she said as she pointed to the young figure. Wayne looked at her and back at the photo.

"You look exactly like your mother, except the hair…"

"Haha, yeah. Sanks I guess."

Wayne flipped to the next picture and his pants seemed to tighten a little. On the picture was a very beautiful woman, bright red hair, and striking green eyes and a beautiful body to go with it. But Wayne wasn't paying any attention to that woman, he was paying attention to the younger figure there. It was Heather, only a little bit younger. She looked so healthy, happy. She had a big smile planted on her face, with her adoptive mother next to her. She had some meat on her bones, but nowhere near fat. Wayne also noticed her chest, it was very much developed.

"Zis is vhat happens vhen you aren't fed properly for four years." Heather brushed her hands to the sides of her small figure.

"Aww don't worry, you're still pretty." Wayne said with a nice smile. 'Very pretty…' he thought. He gave the pictures back to Heather and she went to show Roxanne and Megamind. Wayne's eyes lingered on her though. Megamind noticed and glared at him.

"Aww, little cutie!" Roxanne giggled from the pictures.

"Hey, you look very nice in these pictures." Megamind said.

"Yeah, you do!" Minion said.

"Haha, Sanks." Heather giggled.

"You should go show them to Josef and Bernard. Josef might boast too!" Roxanne offered. Heather nodded and headed to the two gay men's cubicles next to one another.

"Hey guys, vant to see pictures of me vhen I vas younger?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Bernard said, not amused.

"Oh, stop it, it'll be fun!" Josef smacked his husbands arm.

"Ow, that hurt." Bernard whined, still with no energy. Heather laughed and handed the two the photos. Josef raised both of his eyebrows, Bernard raised one.

"Wow, a little cutie!" They both said in unison, one with emotion, one without. Heather giggled a shy giggle. They handed the photo back and started wandering around. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her which made her jump.

"Hey hot stuff, what's goin on?" Hal whispered in her ear in a creepy, lustrous kind of way. She shivered in fear.

"Vell, I vas joost showing pictures of vhen I vas a leetle girl." Heather turned to the creepy redhead.

"Oooh, can I see?" Hal was interested now. Heather glared, but handed him the pictures. Hal only looked at the one with her and her real mother for 2 seconds before tossing it aside, Heather picked it up off the floor. Hal's eyes bugged out when he saw the picture of Heather when she was 12.

"Wow! Look at the knockers on you!" Hal yelled. Heather's eyes widened. She was embarrassed and pissed, not a good combination.

"Give me that back!" Hal threw his arm up. Heather jumped up trying to reach it. Hal laughed at her.

"Give me my fucking picture back!" Heather yelled. Hal was taken aback by the sweet little girl actually swearing, he gave her back the picture.

"Wow, naughty little one aren't we?" Hal said.

"Leave me alone dickweed." Heather seethed.

"Wow, don't be such a bitch…" Heather's head perked up, she walked right up to Hal, whom was smirking. She smirked right back before kneeing him right in the nuts. He fell over with an "Oof" before groaning in pain, Heather giggled and walked away. Wayne had been watching the whole time and was laughing very hard now.

"Oooooh that had to hurt!" Wayne laughed again.

"Did joo like zat?" Heather walked up to him.

"Very much. Oh, and remind me never to piss you off." Heather and Wayne laughed together.

* * *

That night at home wasn't very interesting. Heather ate dinner with Megamind and Roxanne, then Heather attempted to play Black Ops, which she loved, with Megamind, but failed miserably. Heather went to bed at around 11 and fell asleep right away.

The next morning Heather woke up at 9. She got up, went to the bathroom and started to wander to the hallway. As she entered the living room, she saw four people, Roxanne, Megamind, Minion, and Wayne all surrounding a birthday cake.

"Surprise! Happy 17th birthday!" They all yelled.

"Vow, a birthday party? Sanks guys, I haven't had a birthday party since I vas 12 years old!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, no crying, just smile and blow out the candles!" Wayne enthused. Heather thought of a random wish and blew out the candles. They cheered and cut up the cake. After eating Wayne look at Heather.

"Time for presents! Here, open mine first." He handed her a box covered in wrapping paper.

"Ooh, what could it be?" When she first tore it she saw a the sleek black box and got very curious. She finished opening it and saw the big letters that spelt out 'Blackberry', tears welled up again.

"Joo got me a cell phone? Und a blackberry at that? Sank you!" She hugged Wayne tightly, he smiled hugely.

"Well, Megamind pays the bill, I just bought the phone… and the internet on it." Wayne scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"Vell it's still amazing, sanks both of joo." She looked at Wayne and Megamind, they nodded and smiled.

"Okay, mine next!" Minion held out a rectangular box shape. When Heather opened it she knew it was no box, but a book that said 'First person shooters for dummies', she couldn't stop laughing from the comical gift.

"Sanks Minion! Maybe now I'll be able to beat Meegamind!"

"You wish!" Megamind glared in a joking way. Heather stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay Heather, me and Megamind have a serious question to ask you." Roxanne said. Megamind went behind Roxanne and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Ja?" Heather asked curious.

"Well, you've been awesome this past week, and we want to know if you want to be part of our family?" Megamind asked. Tears welled up again.

"Joo vant to adopt me?" Megamind and Roxanne nodded. Tears spilled down Heather's cheeks.

"Okay. Heh, zis is a very good birthday present." Heather wiped her eyes. Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other and back at her.

"You think that was your present? Haha, you're mistaken!" Megamind walked to his and Roxanne's room and came out with a huge box, not rapped, just a huge cardboard box. He handed Heather a knife to open it and she tore into it. What did she pull out of it?

Find out next chapter…

**Hee hee, i love being evil!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Megamess**

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys like it! It was really had writing out this one! Lot's of fluff!**

Heather squealed as she pulled out her present.

It was a beautiful electric guitar. It had a pink body, black neck, and pink head. But the most significant parts to this guitar was that on the bottom right of the body, 'Heather' curved along the side, in beautifully written black letters, but that didn't end it. The two last surviving members of the Beatles, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr had their signatures in black ink on the body as well.

Tears welled up and fell down her face as she held the guitar in her hands. She pulled the strap around her and held it properly.

"I'm at utter lost for vords. I's beautiful, sank joo guys so much!" Heather smiled as more tears came out. Megamind and Roxanne held each other and looked as their soon-to-be daughter held her amazing gift in her hands.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I think that's for you… better go answer it" Roxanne said with a wink. As soon as Heather opened the door two gay men stepped in and yelled "Happy 17th!" though one was a lot more enthusiastic than the other. Josef stepped in and wrapped Heather in a hug, while Bernard stepped in holding a huge, oddly shaped box wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Okay, time to open your last present!" Josef pushed her to the area where Bernard set down the present. She tore into it the paper and revealed a guitar amp with 'Marshall' printed in the top middle. She squealed as she just got the best item for her guitar.

"We decided to base it off of their present." Bernard nodded his head to the couple still holding each other. Heather laughed and hooked her guitar up to her amp and sat down on a chair.

* * *

The rest of the day was amazing, they spent all day playing music. She promised to show Wayne that she could play 'Jessie's girl' on guitar and that's just what she did. Again Roxanne and 'Jessie' looked at her weird and she just stuck her tongue out at them. Wayne clapped when she finished the song.

All day the songs went rolling by. She did some on the electric, some on the acoustic. Songs ranged from 'Hey Jude', to 'A Country Boy's World', even to some funky ones like 'Welcome to the Jungle' which she played, but didn't sing. That didn't stop Megamind from singing it though, to everyone's amusement. One song she played that made it a little awkward for some and perfect for others.

* * *

I don't know but…

I think I may be fallin' for you…

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should, keep this to myself…

Waiting til' I…

Know you better…

I am trying…

Not to tell you…

But I want to…

It's just you and me,

I'm trying,

Not to tell you,

But I want to,

I'm scared of what you'll say,

So I'm hiding…

What I'm feeling…

But I'm tired of,

Holding this inside my head…

I've been spending all my time,

Just thinking 'bout you,

I don't know what to do,

I think I'm fallin' for you!"

* * *

During the duration of the song Heather looked around the room. She saw Megamind and Roxanne gazing at each other's eyes. She saw Josef and Bernard gazing into each other's eyes, Bernard even smiling a little. Minion was looking depressed in the corner.

She then looked at Wayne, who was staring intently into her eyes, for the duration of the song she gazed at him too. Both their hearts sped up, but neither took the hint of the other. 'Oh my God, I think I love her' Wayne thought. As the realization hit, he enjoyed the song and her deep blue eyes for the duration of the song.

When she ended she looked down and turned a little more pink than usual. Everyone clapped, some *cough*Wayne*cough* gave her a standing ovation. She smiled and checked the clock, it was already 9:30!

"Vow joo guys, look at the time! Ve must really like music huh?" Everyone checked the clock and their jaws dropped. They all sat down. Roxanne, Megamind, Josef, and Bernard sat on the couch. Minion sat on the chair. Heather and Wayne chilled on the floor. They sat and watched T.V. for a little while before everyone noticed that Megamind was getting a little… handsy with Roxanne.

"Perhaps you should stay at my place tonight, to protect your ears…" Wayne whispered in Heather's ear. Heather laughed and blushed a little. "joo serious?" Heather looked at him. Wayne nodded and got up.

"Megamind, cmere for a sec." Megamind got up and the two men walked into the hallway.

"Hey, I see how you are with Roxanne right now and I'm gonna make you a deal, I'll have Heather stay at my place as long as you promise me you get some tonight!" Megamind glared at him.

"Look buddy, I know how you think of my soon-to-be daughter, do you honestly think I'd let her sleep at your apartment, alone, with you?" Wayne laughed loudly.

"I'm not planning to do anything, I understand she's not 18 and I'm not willing to risk time in jail just because I like her… a lot." Wayne looked away. Megamind thought about it for awhile.

"Okay fine, but you'd BETTER not do anything." With that Megamind walked back to his lover. Wayne walked back and sat next to Heather.

"You're safe for tonight…" He winked when she looked at him, she blushed. 'Oh my God, I'm really staying at his place? Holy crap.' She nodded, honestly pretty excited.

At 10:30 everyone decided they'd taken enough of the two practically doing it on the couch. Minion went upstairs to his apartment and decided to use his spare bedroom, which wasn't directly above them, tonight. Bernard and Josef left after giving Roxanne a good luck wink from each. Heather went to pack her bag for the night. Wayne and Heather left just in time before Megamind started to nip at Roxanne's neck.

In the care they both shuddered at the thought of them doin' it.

"ewww, vhat do joo think they're doing?" Heather shuddered.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it." Wayne shuddered too. They looked at each other and laughed, both turning a little red. There was a lot of tension in that little compact car.

When they got to the apartment complex Heather was amazed, just outside the building looked like it was built for kings.

"Vow, joo live here?" Wayne covered her eyes with his hands, blinding her.

"Just wait 'til we get to my apartment… but you'll have to let me take you there." Heather nodded and stuck her tongue out. Wayne laughed at her sticking her little tongue out. They got into the elevator and headed up.

"Vhy is it so important zat joo cover my eyes?"

"It's not, I just find if more fun" Wayne had a devilish smile which Heather couldn't see. They got out of the elevator and Wayne guided Heather to his apartment. When he removed his hands Heather looked around in awe.

"Wow! I's so big!"

"Well, I was raised by a rich family…"

"Haha vhat, joo are a trust fund baby?"

"No! Well, yeah sorta" Heather laughed and Wayne poked at her side, making her scream from the tickle. Heather explored the huge mansion-like apartment. He had a hot tub, flat screen T.V, and even a gym! Wayne lifted a 40 pound dumbbell as if it were nothing. Heather tried to pick it up, taking two hands to just barely lift it off the ground.

"Vow, I'm such a veakling!" Heather laughed embarrassed.

"That's alright! You're still getting better right?" Wayne assured her

"Ja, that's right! Heh, one day, I'll pick zat weight up! Just a little higher though…" Heather and Wayne laughed. They moved out to the living room where Heather noticed a guitar and keyboard.

"Vow, joo have a nice guitar!" Heather stared at the beauty.

"Thanks, I play, but not as good as you! You can play it… if you want." Heather looked up at Wayne, who was smiling at her. She picked it up and moved to his couch. She knew exactly what song she should play. She started strumming the chords to "Fallin' for you" and began to sing. By the end of the song this is how it went:

_Heather singing, _Wayne singing, and _Heather and Wayne singing_

_

* * *

_

I think I'm fallin' for you,

_I can't stop thinking 'bout it,_

_I want you all around me,_

_And now I just can't hide it,_

_I think I'm fallin' for you,_

_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it,_

_I want you all around me,_

_And now I just can't hide it,_

I think I'm fallin' for youuuu….

_I'm fallin' for youuuu… *Breath* __ouuuu…"_

_Oooh, I'm fallin' for you."_

* * *

At the end of Wayne's little surprise to Heather he leaned in and kissed her forehead he moved back, Heather looked up at him, face a deep crimson. He leaned in a little, put his finger to her lips and said:

"That's as far as I'll go… for now."

**Hope you guys enjoyed another chapter of Megamess!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Megamess**

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write! When you still have your V-card and try to write this you feel even more cherry than before. So... YOURE WELCOME!**

**This focuses on Roxanne and Megamind that night… Not for kiddies!**

As soon as everyone left Megamind lifted Roxanne bridal-style into their bedroom. He set her down onto the bed and got on top of her. He started kissing and nibbling at her neck, she let out a soft moan. He moved his hands up her shirt and helped her remove it before removing his own shirt. He went back to nibbling on her, he moved up to her earlobe and started nibbling on the sensitive spot.

"Mmmm…" Roxanne moaned. She unzipped Megamind's pants and pulled them off a little, he removed them the rest of the way and while nibbling on her ear, removed hers. Both of them were only left in their underwear. Megamind moved his hand up to Roxanne's breast and started massaging it. She started moaning a little louder.

Megamind removed his hand, reached behind and unclasped her bra before throwing it aside. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly, he also took her other nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She moaned loudly.

"Mmm-Megamind, that feels so good!" Roxanne moaned some more. She could feel his hard member against her thigh. She grabbed her panties by the sides and slowly slipped them off, now fully exposed. Megamind ran his hand lower and lower down her body until he reached her center. Her stuck two finger in and started to finger fuck her.

"Ahh, M-Megamind!" Her hips were thrusting with his fingers. He looked at Roxanne who was looking at him very out of it. After a bit her whole body shook. She let out a loud moan and came onto his hand. She looked at him, eyes full of lust. He looked back at her before removing his boxers, now fully exposed as well.

Suddenly, Roxanne flipped him over, her on top now. She looked down at his cock. Now, he is mostly anatomically correct, his looks exactly like any other male human's except it was bigger and was blue until excited, where it turned purple… It was currently purple. Another perk about him is that he couldn't erm, 'finish' until his partner did first, which could make many women, and even some men, very happy.

"Wah? Roxanne what ar- AGH!" He was interrupted when Roxanne slid down his shaft. They both moaned loudly. Megamind threw his head into the pillow as Roxanne started riding him.

"Mmm, Mmm, M-Megamind!" Roxanne moaned. While keeping a steady pace she leaned forward and he sat up and they met for a rather sloppy kiss, both their tongues fought for dominance. Suddenly, their pace sped up and their moans louder. They yelled each other's names and Roxanne came and Megamind soon after.

Roxanne fell on Megamind's chest dripping with sweat. Breathing heavily she moved so she was right next to him. He held her in his arms.

"I love you." Roxanne whispered in her fiancé's ear.

"I love you more." Megamind whispered back. Roxanne stuck her tongue out, Megamind took his finger and pushed her tongue back in her mouth before leaning in and kissing her.

"Hmm…" Roxanne said with a thoughtful look on her face.  
"What is it love?" Megamind questioned.

"I'm really glad Heather wasn't here tonight…"

They both laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Again, a pain in the ass to write! Sorry it was so short but i felt the need to have a reason to it being rated M!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I had a lot of fun writing this one! But I kept getting interupted by 7 year olds, 2 year olds, and 35 year olds... yes 35 year olds! But either way, I love fluff so i had a lot of fun. Hope you enjoy!**

Heather got out of bed the next morning and walked into the HUGE bathroom attached to the guest bedroom in Wayne's apartment. She looked into the mirror and burst out laughing. Her short hair had tuffs flying everywhere. She kept laughing so hard she had tears. Suddenly, she heard her door open and her hands flew up to her head. Wayne came running into her bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Wayne asked, disoriented, obviously he was woken up from her laughing. He saw the tears falling down her face and her shaking body and he looked worried, he knelt down and put his hands on her sides.

"Why are you crying?" She shook her head no and let out another laugh. "You're laughing?" She nodded. He stood back up and looked down at her. "Why may I ask?" She removed her hands and immediately the two busted out laughing together. After a few minutes of laughing they quieted down and let their sides rest.

"Vell, cahn I take a shower and fix the bird's nest atop of my head?" Heather asked.

"Of course, towels are right there, I'll err… make breakfast." Wayne blushed a little at the thought of her using his shower. When he left the room Heather turned red at the thought too but thought passed it when she looked into the mirror. She undressed and stepped into the shower.

* * *

When Wayne heard his guest room's door open he looked up, at that moment his pant's tightened. Heather walked out with her hair wet and combed back, and in her pajamas, because she knew she'd be there for awhile, no way was she taking the chance of walking in on something she really didn't want nor need to see. What made his pant's tighten were her pajamas, which consisted of a tight white tanktop, and pink very short shorts. Heather sniffed the air.

"Mmmm, vhat smells so good?" Heather scoped the room for the delicious scent until she found two plates with pancakes, bacon, and blueberries on them. Her face beamed.  
"Vow! I love all of those!" Wayne pulled out a chair for Heather and she sat down. Wayne sat next to her. They sat and ate quietly both have something they needed to get off their chests, but too nervous to say it.

"Wayne." "Heather." They said at the same time, looking up at one another. They laughed together.

"Joo go first." Heather told Wayne. He nodded.

"Well, about last night… Do you… Well… Do you want to have something there? Just not do anything until you're 18? Cuz I'm all for it if you are…" Wayne looked away, shy. Heather got up, walked over to him and wrapped him into her arms. Heather whispered into his ear, "Of course I vould, zat's exactly vhat I vas gonna ask joo." Heather looked up and kissed his forehead. He blushed again before grabbing her by the waist and hugging her.

Heather looked up and suddenly turned bright crimson. She realized that while hugging him all he had on was a pair of grey sweatpants, nothing else. She looked down at his muscular chest and turned even brighter. Wayne caught her checking him out and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He raised an eyebrow. She looked at his face and smirked back at him, though she was still red in the face. She leaned closer to his lips and put a hand in between their faces, hand touching both of their noses. She looked straight into his eyes and said, "Zat's for me to know and for joo to find out." She winked and leaned back, Wayne looked stunned. She sat back in her seat and they finished breakfast in silence, though there were many quick glances from one to the other.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite relaxing, Wayne always did a workout routine in the mornings and that's exactly what he did. While he lifted weights to keeps his muscles toned and whatnot, Heather ran on the treadmill and kept him company. She had always found running relaxing so she was glad when she saw the treadmill and Wayne had allowed her to run while he did his routine.

Wayne noticed that Heather was getting much healthier. Heather's arms were getting more toned, like muscle was building up, he also noticed that her behind was also getting more… firm. Wayne was thankful his sweatpants were a little on the baggy side, but decided it'd be for the best if he tried focusing on his workout.

After their workouts they wandered into the living room, Heather turned wide-eyed when she saw the massive movie collection by the flat screen. Wayne noticed and smiled.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Heather nodded. "Go pick one out."She went to the huge collection and knelt to look at the lower ones. Wayne went and laid himself down on the couch, arms spread out. She picked out the horror movie 'Shutter' and popped it into the DVD player. She turned and saw Wayne with his arms spread out, she walked over and laid into them, her wrapped them around her and they cuddled. He saw the menu of 'Shutter' and raised his eyebrows.

"You're into horror?" Heather nodded with a sly look. "Wow, I wouldn't see you as a horror person… Good, I love horror!" With that he pressed play. They both gagged at the scene where the fly comes out of her eye, both laughed at the tranny in the bathroom scene, and Heather hid her face in Wayne's arms at the blanket scene. She loved horror movies, but they still scared her. Wayne laughed as she shook from the suspense and jump from the pop up.

During the credits Heather was still. Wayne looked down and saw Heather sleeping peacefully in his arms. 'I could get used to this… even if it is still innocent.' Heather sighed peacefully in her sleep, which made Wayne sigh peacefully. He closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Heather woke up to warmth all around her. She looked up and saw Wayne asleep with his arms engulfed around her. She smiled before she noticed something… she really had to pee! She wiggled until she was finally free of his arms and bolted for the bathroom in her room. When she finished with her business she went and checked her new phone that was on the nightstand. She checked the time and it read 4:30… 'Holy crap it's late!' Heather thought to herself.

"How late did we sleep 'til?" Wayne entered her room, ruffling his hair a bit.

"4:30…" Heather scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

"Hmm… that is late… wanna stay over again? I'll just take you with me to work, you're still in you pajamas anyway." Heather thought about it only for a second before nodding and dialing the number to Megamind's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Meegamind? I's Heather."

"Oh yes! I should add that to my contacts. Anyways, are you still at Wayne's?"

"Ja, I vas vondering if I could stay the night again? He'll take me vith him to vork tomorrow." Wayne grabbed her hand, she looked up at him and smiled, Wayne smiled back.

"Well, I guess that's okay… He didn't do anything to you did he?" Megamind asked, suspicious.

"No! Zat vould be illegal. C'mon Meegamind, joo should think better of Vayne." Heather could almost see Megamind rolling his eyes over the phone.

"Okay, yeah you can stay there, but there better not be any funny business going on…" Megamind again sounded suspicious. Heather rolled her eyes this time.

"Bye Meegamind!"

"Haha, bye."

Heather closed her phone and sat on her bed, Wayne sat down with her. She scoped her room until she found her bag, she scooped it up, opened it, and dumped its contents out. She dug around until she found what she wanted, her wallet.

"What're you doing?" Wayne looked at her confused. She pulled out a drivers license and brought it to his attention. It was hers.

"Cahn joo believe it? Mistress actually let me get one, probably the nicest thing she's done for me." Heather looked weary. Wayne was confused.

"What are you talking about? Mistress? Who's that?" Heather looked up shocked. 'Did I really forget to tell him? Wow I'm an idiot.'

"Vell, Mistress vas the voman that one day joo saved me from." Wayne scowled. "Oh… her…"

"I think I need to tell you from the beginning…"

**No im not gonna retell the whole story, im gonna finish her story hopefully!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Megamess**

**Author's Note: This one was a little harder to write, you'll see why...**

**Warning!: Rape, Bondage, Beatings. Dont like, dont read.**

Heather finished off the 'potato incident' and looked at Wayne. He had red around his eyes, but didn't cry. He was shaking profusely and looked genuinely pissed off.

"That's how far I told Meegamind before he couldn't hear anymore…" Wayne looked into her eyes. She looked away ashamed. Wayne grabbed her chin, making her look up into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Heather looked confused.

"Vhat? Of course I trust joo… Vhy?" Wayne looked deep into her eyes.

"You're afraid to tell me the rest… aren't you?" Heather looked away and nodded. Wayne grabbed her chin again, making her look into his eyes.

"But you want to tell me… don't you?" She nodded again.

"You trust me right? I promise, I will listen and promise to help you at the best of my ability." Heather sighed and sat Indian-style on her bed.

"Vell, I guess there are a few things important besides the massive beatings…"

*Flashback*

"_Worthless cow!" Mistress threw Heather to the floor._

"_Clean it again! NOW!" She threw the sponge back at Heather._

"_Jes Mistress, sorry Mistress!" She scrubbed the floor harder than before._

"_Well, since you're scrubbing correctly this time, I may as well let you have a bowl of rice…"_

"_Sank joo Mistress, I'll vork very hard Mistress." She scrubbed harder._

"_Do you know what tomorrow is?" Mistress asked. Heather pondered the question for a moment, then remembered._

"_My 15__th__ birthday?" Heather knew she was right, but asked anyways._

"_Well that, but we're also getting a new helper! I'm sure he'll be of good use." Mistress looked wicked, Heather thought it'd be safe to just scrub harder._

*End of Flashback*

"I had no idea vhat I had in store the next day, I'll never forget it though…"

*Flashback*

_There was a loud knock on the door, Mistress ran past Heather, who was having her morning breakfast of two hardboiled eggs. Mistress walked in with a man behind her._

"_This is Vincent Delgado. He'll be my helper for awhile, get to know him, you'll be seeing him for awhile."_

_He was a very handsome man, around 6' 2". Black cropped hair, resembling Jacob Black's on Twilight. But he was built more like Edward Cullen, which was not bad at all. He had light skin and beautiful brown eyes. He also held a guitar case in his hand. Heather stood up, blushed, and bowed. _

"_My name is Heather O'Ryan. I's very nice to meet joo." Vincent laughed and walked up to her. "You can call me Vinny, my friends call me that." She nodded before sitting back down to finish breakfast. _

_Mistress was very nice that day, all Heather had to do was the dishes for each meal and that was it. Mistress even let her hang out with Vinny, but Heather noticed Mistress kept looking at her with an evil smile, like something bad was going to happen soon. Vinny took his guitar out and gave it to Heather._

"_Let's see what you can do." Vinny winked at her, again she blushed. She remembered taking a guitar class when she was 9 at the college._

"_Vhat song do you vant me to do?" Vinny thought for a moment. "Ah, I know! Do 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz." Heather loved that song and knew it by heart._

_

* * *

_

Well, you done done me in your bet I felt it,

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks…_

_And now I'm trying to get baaaaccckkk…_

_

* * *

_

Heather sang through the whole song with so much emotion, even Mistress got teary eyed. 'I think I'll let her keep on that guitar, she might come to be of great use from it.' Mistress thought to herself.

_Vinny and Heather had a blast with his guitar. They played and played all day up until dinner. Heather was able to eat a big meal, she was cautious and knew it wouldn't last long. Vinny sat next to Heather while they ate chicken, mashed potatoes, and a salad._

"_So, why're you here?" Vinny asked._

"_Vell, my adoptive mother died of breast cancer so I live here now… She thought this place vould be best." Heather blushed. Obviously having a small crush on Vinny._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you can hang with me now!" Vinny smiled, Mistress looked at her with an evil smile. Heather noticed Mistress's smile and got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach…_

*End of flashback*

"The rest of the day vas okay… until after I vent to bed…" Heather looked down embarrassed again. Wayne grabbed her chin.

"You can tell me…"

"I know…" Heather wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

*flashback*

_Heather was asleep in her bed when she felt something go through her hair. It kept doing this and though was very relaxing, made Heather curious. She opened her eyes to find Vinny staring down at her._

"_Hey, did I wake you?" Vinny asked._

"_Yeah, but I woke up relaxed, so you're safe." Heather laughed quietly. Vinny laughed too._

"_You're a very pretty girl you know?" Vinny eyed her whole body._

"_Uhh, thanks…" Heather was a little skeptical._

"_Very pretty…" Vinny grabbed her hands and brought them up over her head. She yelped._

"_Vhat are joo doing? Vinny, stoop!" Heather wiggled, trying to get free. Vinny undid his belt and took it off. He put her hands through the bed frame bars and tied them with his belt. Vinny started kissing her neck and touching her everywhere._

"_Vinny, no stoop! I don't vant this!" Vinny laughed._

"_You may not want this… but I do, you know you want it. I saw it all over your face!" Vinny laughed menacingly. Heather started crying. Vinny yanked down her pants and underwear, Heather screamed._

"_No! Stoop! Please stoop!" That only made Vinny laugh more. He pulled his pants and boxers down and brought his cock to her face._

"_Suck on it!" He brought it closer to her face, she moved her head away from it. He smacked her across the face, making her scream, at that moment he inserted his cock into her mouth. He thrusted into her mouth, almost making her choke. Tears ran down her face. He threw his head back in ecstasy as her tongue swirled around the bottom off his cock. He grabbed her head and made her deep throat it. This made her gag and the vibrations in the back of her throat hit his cock. He yelled and came in her mouth. It was so far back she had no choice but to swallow it. Tears streamed down her face as he removed his cock from her mouth._

"_And now for the main event." He looked down at her pink center._

"_No, please Vinny, don't do zat…" Heather's face was a mess of tears. He lowered himself and positioned his cock to her pink center._

"_Please don't! N- Ahhhh!" He thrusted deep inside her, not hesitating for a moment did her pull back out and slam back into her. Heather was in so much pain. She cried and wished it would all be over. The faster he went, the more she hurt. After what seemed like hours to Heather, Vinny's eyes shut tight, He yelled her name, and came inside of her. She cried as he exited out of her and she still felt his hot, sticky cum inside her. Vinny put his clothes back on and untied her._

" _That was fun Heather, we should do that again sometime." He winked and left her room._

*End of Flashback*

Wayne had silent tears streaming down his face, but he didn't look sad. He looked like he wanted to bust some heads, which is exactly what he wanted to do.

"Zat vent on for almost two years. Vhen I vas 16 Mistress let me get my driver's license, said I needed something to fall back on vhen I turn 18. She also had me practice Vinny's guitar a lot. So all I'd do is wake up, eat when I was allowed to, do all of my chores, practice guitar for hours upon hours, then go to bed… sometimes…" Wayne locked her into a hug. Heather had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Heather… You know I'd never do that to you, right?" Heather nodded but let out a sob. Wayne check the clock on the night stand, it read 8:30. He laid Heather down with him and Heather fell asleep in Wayne's arms. Wayne fell asleep soon after.

**Ik I'm on a very fine line with Heather and Wayne on the Statutory Rape and legal innocence. I think it's more fun that way! :3 But this chapter was still pretty hard to write...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This chapter is long! Hope you like it! :D**

Heather woke up wrapped in warmth again, she leaned in closer to Wayne's chest and sniffed his natural musk… It was very good… Heather turned her head and checked the time, 6:30. She sprang from the bed and ran to her suitcase.

"Crap! So late! Ugh!" She scavenged through her suitcase pulling out a shirt, pants, and underwear, while searching for her socks she was not aware of the man waking up in front of her. Wayne lifted his head and the first thing he saw were rather lingerie-like panties and bra.

"Sexy undies Heather…" Wayne smirked as Heather yelped, looked up at Wayne, then down at her clothes. She snatched her clothes and held them to her chest, her face turned bright red. Wayne laughed at looked up at her.

"It's okay Heather, I was just messing with you! Why don't you get showered and changed and I'll search for your socks?" Heather nodded and walked into her bathroom. Wayne found her socks in her suitcase a few seconds later. 'Ugh, I gotta get my mind off those panties… time to work out…' Wayne left her room and headed for his gym.

* * *

Heather came out of 'her room' and walked into the gym, assuming that's where her boyfriend would be. She found him at the bench press. She walked over and sat down on the bench press next to him.

"Vorkin' hard or hardly vorkin'?" Heather laughed.

"Wow, that is such an old saying! But either way, ehh, hardly workin'." Wayne laughed with his girlfriend. Wayne finished his reps and sat up. Heather got up, kissed his forehead, and wiped her mouth from his sweat and laughed.

"Shower?" Wayne asked with a smirk. Heather nodded and laughed. Wayne laughed and headed for his bathroom. Heather wandered to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, Wayne had told her yesterday to treat his apartment as her second home and she was gonna take somewhat advantage of that. She opened the fridge and grabbed some OJ. OJ was her favorite drink in the entire world! She gulped it down and had a mini orgasm from the juice. She looked inside the fridge and found some eggs, cubed ham, and cheese. She got a devilish smile on her face.

Wayne walked out 15 minutes later to the amazing smells of cheese, eggs, and meat. He walked into his kitchen just as Heather was putting the second omelet onto a plate. She smiled as she saw him and set the second plate on the counter next to the other plate and two glasses of orange juice.

"Hmm, omelets? You didn't have to do that ya know…" Heather nodded before sitting in one of the chairs, Wayne sat down next to her.

"I know I didn't have to… I vanted to. Joo have been vonderful there past two days and I felt I should do something to repay you! Now eat, I think I did a decent job on them" Heather looked down at her creation, it looked almost professional. Wayne cut into his omelet, put it into his mouth and just sat there stunned, suddenly he started shoveling the omelet into his mouth, savoring every bite. 'Wow, she can cook too! Oh my God, this is amazing!'

"Mmmmmm! Sho good!" He talked with omelet still in his mouth. Heather giggled and took a bite out of hers and realized it really was good, she devoured hers too. Wayne laughed as he saw her take massive bites from her omelet too.

"Big appetite huh?" Wayne asked still laughing.

"Ja, I haven't eaten anything I've made so I didn't realize it vas this good!" Wayne felt like a dick now. 'Crap! Of course she'd have a big appetite; aw I'm such a dick face!' Heather saw his worried face and took his hand.

"I'm not offended from vhat you said, I know it's hard to understand and I vill not be offended for you not totally understanding." Wayne wrapped his arms around her, "I know, but I'm still sorry, I should've thought before I spoke…" Heather leaned back and looked into his eyes, "I don't care and neither should you." Wayne nodded and they finished their omelets and juice.

Heather got up and fixed her shirt. She was wearing a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt with an AC/DC shirt over it, with a black jean skirt and black and white striped leggings, along with some black and white checkered converse.

"I love the 80's emo look right there! Just like you!" Wayne laughed and Heather playfully punched him in the arm. Though Wayne didn't even flinch.

"Can joo blame me? AC/DC is like the best band ever! I wear my 80's emo loud and proud!" Heather shot her arm into the air and made a rock sign. Wayne almost fell to the ground from laughing so hard. After wiping a tear he composed himself.

"C'mon let's go, Megamind's gonna have a fit if we're late!" And with that they were out the door with Heather's overnight stuff. Heather walked in the hallways with as much amazement as when she walked into his apartment, even the hallways were fit for kings. When they got to the car they put her overnight stuff in the trunk.

"Heather, catch!" Heather caught in her hand Wayne's keys to his black Cadillac CTS-V Coupe she looked up to him and stared wide-eyed.

"You have your license don't you? Why don't you drive us to work?" Wayne winked and Heather nodded still a little shocked that he'd trust her with such a nice car. Heather walked to the other side of the car and hopped in. Wayne got in the other side. She started the car and headed out smoothly.

"Wow, you drive pretty good for a teenager… When was the last time you drove?" Wayne was impressed.

"Vhen I took my driving test four days after my birthday." Wayne's eyes bugged out. "You've only driving once and you're this good?" Heather shrugged. "I guess, my instructor told me I vas born to drive, so I guess." Heather giggled. Wayne actually felt safe with her behind the wheel, he clicked the radio and AC/DC rang through the car. Wayne looked at Heather who stuck her tongue out without looking at him, Wayne laughed.

They made it to Metro MT 5 minutes late… Megamind was gonna be pissed. They got out and Wayne grabbed Heather's hand, she looked up at him.

"Why hide it? Everyone would find out anyways…" Wayne smiled down at her. They walked into the lobby with no drama. Hell, they even rode up the elevator with no drama. The second they walked into the office it was like time had stopped. First Josef and Bernard stopped drinking their coffee and stared wide-eyed. Then came Hal, who glared at Wayne and their intertwined hands. Lastly came Megamind, who turned to a bright purple and looked genuinely pissed, Roxanne though was smiling at the two. Wayne and Heather walked over to the other couple.

"Surprise!" Heather tried to sound cute, which she did, but sounded cute and extremely nervous, which she was. Megamind glared again. Wayne laughed at her attempt to be cute, which he found extremely cute.

"What the hell is going on? I thought nothing happened." Megamind glared at Wayne. Heather looked shocked.

"No Meegamind, nothing happened. We decided to be thing, just not do anything illegal… duh…" Heather tried to look cute again, Wayne squeezed her hand. Megamind's glare softened a little.

"You're not gonna do anything?" He looked skeptical.

"The most I've done to her is a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Scouts honor." Wayne used his free hand to salute him. Heather giggled.

"Megs, I think it's fine as long as nothing happens… C'mon, he's not stealing you're daughter… He's just borrowing her!" Roxanne poked at Megamind and he finally smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Do what you want, but there had better not be any funny business going on." He glared at Wayne who saluted him again. The couple walked over to Wayne's desk and Wayne sat Heather on his lap. The rumors were already flying everywhere. A couple of the girls who had a 'history' with Wayne were glaring at the cute couple.

"How can he pick a girl he can't even sleep with? It just doesn't even make sense. I know he could sleep with her anyways but I know that little girl and I know she would not allow that… I just don't get it!" One of the girls growled in frustration. Heather looked at the girl who growled out the corner of her eye.

"I told joo people vould talk…" Heather looked at Wayne.

"And I told you I don't care. They can get over it…" Wayne kissed her forehead and the girls with the 'history' gasped and walked to their desks.

"Vant me to get you some coffee? I need some tea…"

"Heh, my little European!" Wayne poked her nose and she blushed. "Yeah I'll take some coffee, two sugars and no creamer." Heather nodded and got up. She finished the drinks and was about to walk them back when she heard a voice behind her.

"So you're going out with the baboon now?" Hal questioned her. She nodded.

"Why? What did he pop your cherry or something?" Hal smirked.

"Huh? What does 'pop my cherry' mean?" Heather really was innocent. Hal had a sly smile on his face as he leaned into her ear and whispered what the phrase meant. Wayne looked and saw Hal whispering to his girlfriend. He also noticed that Heather's face was one of a confused person. But after about 10 seconds and drastically changed to a disgusted frown with her eyes bugged out, Wayne was worried about what he had told her.

"MY VIRGIN EARS!" Heather screamed all of a sudden. Now, her and Wayne knew she wasn't because of Vinny, but they'd never admit it. Heather was jumping up and down flailing her arms in disgust, Hal had doubled over in laughter while Wayne had ran to her to make sure she was alright.

"Heather! What did he say to you?" Wayne glared at Hal who was still doubled over. Heather went to face Hal.

"No! No he did not! Joo are so gross!" Heather still looked disgusted.

"Who did not what?" Wayne was still confused.

"Never mind, i's not important." Heather rolled her eyes and grabbed her tea, Wayne grabbed his coffee and they went back to his desk. During the whole 'Hal fiasco' those girls were plotting revenge.

"She likes singing right? We'll have her sing a bunch of gooey love songs to creep him out!" One suggested. "That's good! But if that doesn't work then we'll have her sing one's that say guys are stupid so he'll feel not so special to her." The other suggested. "Wait, flip those around, I think it'll work better like that." The last girl suggested. The girls nodded and went to one of the girls' desks.

"Hey Heather, c'mere!" They called for her. She got up, kissed Wayne's forehead and walked over.

"Ja? Vhat joo need?" Heather smiled at the girls. One rolled her eyes but wasn't noticed.

"We were wondering if you wanted to sing a little? We know you have a very good singing voice and we thought you'd like to sing some." The 'leader' asked.

"Oooh, that does sound like fun!" She turned around to face her boyfriend. "Vayne, I'm gonna sing okay?" Wayne nodded and faced to listen.

"What are you gonna sing?" He asked.

"I dunno, what am I gonna sing?" She turned to the girls.

They pulled up a lyrics video from Youtube. Heather started singing.

_

* * *

_

To the left to the left,

_To the left to the left,_

_Mmmmm,_

_To the left to the left,_

_Everything you own in a box to the left,_

* * *

She sang 'Irreplaceable' by Beyoncé with full emotion. Wayne looked highly amused and not bothered by it at all, the girls got irritated by that fact. Josef was wandering and saw her singing and started dancing, which brought on a small crowd to watch her sing.

"Vhat's the next one? Zat vas fun!" Heather giggled. They pulled up 'Take a Bow' by Rihanna, Heather sang that with full emotion too. Again Wayne clapped and gave her a standing ovation, just for the irony of it. The girls were getting annoyed. The crowd praised Heather, who gave her thanks, and they left to get back to work.

"Anything else? Or do joo vant me to leave?" Heather asked.

"No! We've got a couple more for you!" The leader made sure Heather stayed.

"Okay, hit me with it." Heather said with a smirk. They pulled up 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz and Wayne got worried because he knew that song hit a nerve, he looked at Heather who gave him a reassuring smile to let him know she was fine with it. At the end of that song she looked at Wayne who clapped for her and smiled. They pulled up one last video and declared that if this didn't work that they'd demand an explanation. They pulled 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, once again she sang with full emotion. But the ending had a twist, it went like this:

_Heather singing, _**Wayne singing, **_**Both singing.**_

_

* * *

_

Though the breezes,

_Through the trees,_

_Move so pretty,_

_You're all I see,_

_As the world keeps spinning round,_

_You hold me, right her, right now,_

_**Luck I'm in love with my best friend,**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been,**_

_**Lucky to be comin' home again…**_

* * *

They finished the song like that and Wayne had gone up and held her in his arms. The girls were genuinely pissed.

"Why did you pick her? She's like 11!" The 'leader' yelled.

"She's 17 and I love her. You can tell I really care if I'm willing to wait a whole year at least to even kiss her pretty little lips" He started toying with her lips, she smiled. The girls stared in awe.

"But… Why?" One asked.

"Because, she gives me something I've really wanted, fun outside of sex. She's also very sweet and though her past isn't the greatest, she still stays strong." Wayne was proud saying all of this.

"That's exactly why we're adopting her." Megamind and Roxanne walked up.

"You guys are adopting her? You've only know her for a week!" The 'leader' was still in awe.

"But that's the thing, we've only known her for that long and she's already exceeded all expectations. She is acting a hell of a lot more mature than all of you. She's 17 and you guys are what? Like 30, and you guys are trying to break people up? Wow, she's way more mature… Go find something else to do with your time and leave my daughter alone." Megamind glared at the girls, who ran off to their desks and went to work.

Wayne and Heather looked at the other couple, then at each other and laughed. Megamind and Roxanne looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Megamind asked.

"Ve knew they vere planning something. Vayne told me he had a 'history' vith them… So ve vere anticipating it! But sanks vith helping, zat meant a lot!" Heather smiled at Megamind.

"Haha, no problem, anytime." Megamind smiled. Roxanne nudged his side.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you, we have court on Saturday for your adoption…" Megamind told her sounding kind of nervous.

"Zat's cool! Vell, vhy do you look so nervous?" Heather asked.

"Mistress and Vinny have to go…"

**Ooooh, what'll happen Saturday? Who knows? I sure as hell dont... Haha just kidding. I know I've really been focusing on Wayne and Heather, dont worry, I will be focusing on Megamind and Roxanne soon. I will see you guys next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm really glad that i got a review from megaXaddict. I guess I should've mentioned this, gah im stupid! They are supposed to be OOC, I didn't even think Roxanne was being herself and well, Hal you really can't turn OOC unless you make him a smart good guy... Sorry, yeah they are kinda supposed to be OOC just to go with the AU... MY APOLOGIES! Please enjoy another chapter!**

Saturday came by too fast. Heather had stayed the night at Wayne's the previous night to keep her nerves down. It worked up until she took her shower the next morning; she started shaking at the thought of seeing Vinny again. 'What will he do to me? He'd better not try to touch me, I'll kill him.' She was still scared though. She went out to the living room wearing a simple red dress that hung down to her knees. She changed her hair from its usual emo-style to a more professional style. She was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Scared?" Wayne asked while walking up to her.

"Just a smidge. You're not?" Wayne shook his head, Heather looked at him confused. Wayne just smiled and gave her a hug.

"I know you're gonna stay with Roxanne and Megamind, they'd never let you stay with those vile people and I'm still here for you no matter what." She leaned a little more into her boyfriend, feeling a lot better.

"Let's go so ve're not late." With that Wayne led her to the front door.

"Wanna drive?" Wayne held out his keys. Heather grabbed them.

"Heh, sure…" Heather laughed a little. Wayne slung his arm around her shoulder and looked around the lobby with confidence. Heather shook her head, rolled her eyes, and laughed.

* * *

When they parked in front of the court house Heather had a tough time getting out.

"Hey, it'll be fine. If Vinny even tries to do anything his balls will be in his mouth." Heather cracked up from that. Wayne laughed with her. She took a deep breath, nodded, and stepped out of the car. Wayne walked around and draped his arm around her shoulder again. She leaned down to her ear.

"It'll be fun showin' that asshole up!" Heather leaned into his chest to try and muffle her laughter. 'Who the fuck is that she's with? Fucker, she's mine. I already claimed her.' Vinny thought this as he spied on the cute couple in the shadows. He glared as they walked into the courthouse and walked his way up there too.

There were no problems with the metal detector except for Minion, who was not allowed to be there, for obvious reasons. They each sat on opposing sides. Because Wayne wasn't part of the adoption he sat behind the stands. Heather, Megamind, and Roxanne were seated in front with their lawyer. Mistress and Vinny sat with their lawyer. The judge walked in, the people stood, the judge sat, the people sat, usual business in court.

"So this is a usual adoption then…" The judge looked up from his papers and went wide-eyed when he saw the blue alien. Megamind started to feel self-conscious. The judge shook his head, not caring.

"Okay, who's the minor?" Heather stood up.

"I am joor Honor, Heather Makenzie O'Ryan. Born Heather Makenzie Sheppard." Wayne looked at her, intrigued by her middle name. The judge smiled at her.

"Well hello Heather, I'm guessing from the name change you've been adopted before?" Heather nodded and sat back down.

"Okay, and who are the adults wanting to adopt Miss O'Ryan?" Megamind and Roxanne stood up.

"And your names are…?" the judge asked staring at the blue alien. Roxanne spoke up first.

"I'm Roxanne Renee Ritchi."

"And I'm Jessie James Russell." The judge checked their records and his eyebrows rose.

"Well Mr. Russell, it seems you have something here on your records. You assisted in the breaking out of 20 criminals?" Megamind looked down.

"Yes you Honor, I was one year old at the time and I've paid for that. I haven't done anything else."

"Well Mr. Russell, that is a serious crime and we do need to keep that in mind for the safety of the minor." Megamind nodded. Heather suddenly shot up.

"Joor Honor, may I speak about the charge?" The judge looked interested and nodded.

"Vell, technically zat charge cannot be taken into account joor Honor…" The judge raised his eyebrows at her. The lawyers looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh and why not Miss O'Ryan?" Heather smiled at the judge.

"Because, Jessie vas one vhen zat crime vas committed. It's called infancy, anyone under the age of seven technically cannot commit a crime. He thought it vas a game, simple child's play. It vas none of his fault and there should be no charges on him…" Heather looked down embarrassed from knowing so much. The judge looked at he in awe, even the lawyers were staring at her wide-eyed.

"You're absolutely right Miss O'Ryan! Good job, I'm impressed." The judge looked at her very much impressed. Wayne was smiling proudly at his little lawyer. Heather nodded and said thank you.

"Now, why do you want to leave the home of Clarice Annabel?"

"Because joor honor, I don't feel safe there..."

"And why not?"

"May I approach the bench joor Honor?" The judge nodded and Heather walked up. She lifted her hand and showed the burn scar around her wrist. The judge examined the wrist before looking up at Mistress.

"I don't vant to press charges, joost let me live vith Jessie and Roxanne und ve'll have no problems with anything." Heather smiled. The judge glared at Mistress and sighed.

"Very well, I'll grant the adoption, have your lawyer get the papers. You, Roxanne, and Jessie will need to sign it. And you!" He said pointing to Mistress.

"I never want to see you in my courtroom again, you're lucky the child is not pressing charges…" Mistress nodded with an evil scrunched up face. Heather went back to her stands with an excited smile. Their lawyer took out adoption papers and brought them up to the judge. He signed it with a glad smile and the lawyer walked back. 'Hopefully the girl will be happy with this family.' He thought.

"You were very smart in the infancy comment, I'd be proud to have you in my firm." Heather's lawyer smiled very proud of the 17 year old. Heather thought of that for a moment.

"I'd need to go to law school… but I'm interested…" Heather smiled as the lawyer pulled out his card. "Call once you have your degree… if you get one." With that the lawyer shook the three people's hands and left. Mistress walked up to their side and Vinny zipped past, leaving. Wayne noticed and stood up.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the car, you're driving again." Wayne gently squeezed Heather's shoulder and walked out the doors.

"We will miss having you at our house Heather." Mistress had a cheesy smile on her face. Heather smiled a true, genuine smile and said,

"Vell, I can't say I'll feel the same." Mistress dropped the act, her face scrunched up, she scoffed and headed for the door. Heather giggled.

* * *

Wayne met up with Vinny in a near alleyway.

"Who the fuck are you?" Vinny asked while glaring at Wayne.

"Heather's boyfriend… I know what you did and I'm not happy about it." Wayne glared harder. Vinny smirked at the man.

"What are you gonna do? What I did is done. Hell, I'd do it again!" By then Wayne had grabbed Vinny by his shirt. Vinny looked into the man's once blue eyes, they were glowing bright red now.

"I can do things to make your life a living Hell and don't think I won't do them. I love that girl and I loathe you." Vinny smirked.

"Let's see what you can do." Wayne's face calmed a little and he looked down. Vinny's face beamed.

"Ha! I knew you cou-" He was cut off when he felt a sudden burning sensation on his feet, he looked down and saw two small lasers flying out of Wayne's eyes! His eyes went wide and he screamed from the burn in his feet.

"AHHHH STOP, STOP, STOP!" At that instant, Wayne stopped, looked up, and smirked.

"You were saying?"

"Man, let go of me! Stay away! I'll leave you guys alone, just stay away!" Vinny pleaded like a little baby. Wayne laughed and let him go.

"You'd better stay away." Wayne turned around to leave.

"Hope you have fun fuckin' her, she's really tight." Vinny smirked when Wayne turned around. His smirk left when he felt a burning sensation in between his pants. He looked down to find the laser just leaving the seam of his pants. His eyes watered and he groaned as he fell to the ground in pain. Wayne kept walking.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Heather said as she ran to the car and jumped in. She can't believe what she just saw.

"He has powers?"

**Hmm, now Heather knows... Did I answer your question well Up In Arms?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Ugh, this chapter kinda took me awhile. It just, I dunno. I kept getting writers block from it! This is one of those chapter's were you have a lot of good ideas in your head but you need a certain chapter otherwise you're ideas wont make sense**

Heather took the few moments she had before Wayne hopped in the car to compose herself. 'It's okay Heather, he's still Wayne, and you still love him.' She took a deep breath as Wayne got in the car.

"What's with the sigh?" Wayne looked at her with a smile.

"Joost glad to have a family to call my own." Heather smiled and looked down. Wayne touched her hand and she looked up to his smiling face.

"I'm glad for you too…" He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Heather blushed and started the car. The drive home was quiet and mostly consisted of Heather thinking. 'Should I tell him that I know?' 'Will he be mad if I told him I saw?' 'What all powers does he have?' 'Is he like a super hero?' Her brain was everywhere. Eventually she came to the conclusion that she'd tell him she knew. It's for the best.

"Something on your mind?" Wayne noticed her face was extra serious.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Joo vill know in due time." Wayne's faced turned confused.

"You really make my mind work ya know?"

"Heh, I try." Heather winked at him. Just then they pulled up to Wayne's apartment complex. When they got upstairs Heather sat down on the couch looking a little worried. Wayne sat next to her really confused.

"Heather what's wrong? You know you can tell me and I'll try to help." Heather looked into his eyes and shouted.

"I know vhat joo can do! I saw vhat you did to Vinny!" Heather kept her eyes shut tight, waiting for Wayne's reaction. Wayne grabbed her chin and she looked up, he looked ashamed.

"Do you want to leave me now? I understand if you do, I'll drive you home…" Heather was confused about what he just said. Suddenly, she let out a laugh and stood up. Wayne though confused started to stand up too, until Heather pushed him back down onto the couch.

"What are you do-" Wayne was cut off when Heather crushed her lips to his. It was a deep, passionate, yet fiery kiss but only lasted a few seconds for Wayne came to his senses. He pushed her away oh so lightly and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Do you know how much trouble I could get in for that?" Heather smirked and put her index finger to her lips. "Shhh" she said with a wink. Wayne rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So does that mean you still want to be with me?"

"You but your sexy ass it does." Heather winked when Wayne blushed. Heather stood up and started randomly swan-dancing around the living room. Wayne's eyes followed as she bounced from one side to the other.

"Hmm… So vhat powers do joo have?" Heather asked as she kept dancing.

"You mean besides laser vision?" Heather nodded.

"Well, remember when Mistress was about to slap you and I grabbed her wrist?" Heather nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"I was by the checkout counter about 30 feet away when I saw her raise her hand and when I heard you yell at her." Heather raise the other eyebrow now.

"Super speed and super hearing?"

"And... super strength…" Wayne lifted Heather with one hand and tossed her from one hand to the other with no strain at all. Heather's eyes practically flew out of her head, especially when they started floating around the apartment.

"And the ability to fly…"

"Anything else joo vant me to know about?" Wayne thought about it for a minute.

"Nope Except for future reference, I am 100% anatomically correct" Wayne winked and laughed as Heather turned a bright red. He set Heather back to the ground and she looked up at him weird.

"What?" Heather giggled.

"Vhy do joo have a gym? You don't need to exercise? Unlike my weak ass... It doesn't make a difference does it?" Wayne laughed this time.

"Nah, but it gives me something to do! I really focus when I'm lifting so why not ya know?" Heather nodded as that was a reasonable answer.

"Ve should probably get going, Megamind already said I had to go home tonight, plus I think they're planning an adoption party and they need to main guest don't they?" Wayne nodded and grabbed his jacket. Heather threw the keys from her jacket to him.

"Joo drive this time okay?" Wayne rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

It was just as Heather expected when they arrived at the apartment. They walked in and were bombarded by congrats on the adoption banners, plates, and people. Bernard, Josef, Minion, and some people she didn't know were there along with her new parents. She walked up and gave them a hug.

"How did I know joo vere gonna throw a party?" She mock-glared at Roxanne, knowing Megamind would never want to do this; he was a big 'people' person.

"Hey, c'mon it's something worth celebrating for! I had to have my gay 'bf' and these are our friends from the actual medical department." Heather rolled her eyes and walked back to her boyfriend, who was chilling on the couch.

The party sort of dragged on, Heather eventually got so tired of all the random "I'm so happy you have a family now" and "I hope you guys are happy together" quotes that she decided to take a step out of the apartment for some air. She leaned against the brick building and took a deep, full breath.

"Havin' fun up there?" She turned to see her new and only known father stepping outside too. Heather rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Big parties are not my thing…" Megamind laughed.

"Mine neither… Not very social… How Roxanne can love 50 billion people cramming into our apartment I'll never know… But I still love her." Megamind smiled to himself. Heather smiled too.

"Joo must be happy. You've got the love of your life and some annoying 17 year-old daughter that's into 30 year-olds!" Heather winked as Megamind laughed and rolled his eyes. He elbowed Heather in the side, causing her to flinch from the sudden tickle.

"Hey, you're a pretty cool kid ya know?"

"Heh, I try." Heather tried to do a "I'm so cool" look and failed miserably… which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Megamind laughed at said look.

"Vell, Meegamind, do joo vant me to start calling joo dad or something?" Megamind thought about this for a second.

"You don't have to if you don't want to… It's your choice." Megamind smiled. Heather thought about this for a second.

"Vell, vhen I vas 4 my mother told me I used to call my father 'papa' until he left vhen I vas 2. So, I'll call joo papa too!" Heather laughed and smiled widely. Megamind thought about his nickname for his daughter.

"I can live with that… alright so I'm papa. Hmm, never thought I'd get a fatherly nickname…"

"Vell, aren't you and Roxanne gonna have kids?" Megamind looked down and sighed.

"I don't think we can, I am from another species ya know?" Heather looked at him confused.

"Vell, I'm pretty good at genetics and I'm thinking from how much joo are like us, joor genetic makeup must be extremely similar, I bet I could find a way for you to have a child vith Roxanne, I'll go into scientist-mode. Zat is, if joo vant me to help…" Megamind looked at her in disbelief. 'Could she really help them in having children? I think I'd like to figure it out.'

"Let's give it a try… Damn, my daughter's a genius!" Megamind beamed.

"Heh, thanks papa. Vell, there is one thing I need to know, othervise experimenting vill be pointless."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Does joor kind er… ejaculate?" Heather was all embarrassed from asking her father such a personal question. Megamind was quite embarrassed for knowing he has to answer the question his daughter just asked him.

"Uhh, yeah I do."

"Ok! Zat's all I vant to know, please no details!" Heather covered her ears just in case. Megamind busted out laughing.

"I am not about to tell my daughter about my sex life!"

"Good! Because zat is just nasty!" Heather and Megamind were laughing up a storm. Wayne was looking out the main door window, watching his girlfriend and her father laughing like crazy. Wayne smiled.

'They really are father and daughter.'

**I had fun finishing the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took me 3 days! Omg guys i swear i'm gonna kill my biology teacher! The day we get back from spring break she sticks us with a big project that we only had 2 days to work on! it was so frustrating! Well, I have it now so hope you enjoy!**

Months rolled by fast and Heather was really growing. She was almost fully healed. Her arms and legs had more muscle, her stomach was flat instead of caved in, and for the benefits of Wayne and pedophile Hal, her breasts shot out to a whopping D cup. Roxanne and Megamind kept her very much properly fed so the fat she needed went to the right places at the right times…

Heather kept working in her room with her new microscopes and scientific materials Megamind bought for her. Roxanne had agreed to the deal with no needs of persuasion, she was all up for it. As Roxanne's biological clock ticked she knew she'd need to get pregnant soon if she wanted children at all. It was going very well and Heather was sure she was on the brink of something. But still needed some time and experimenting.

Work went as usual, Wayne 'worked' while Heather sat on his lap and chilled. Things were going as usual until around the end of June. Heather would go in the mornings and would disappear in the afternoons, then would end up home a little bit after Megamind and Roxanne, then worked all night on the scientific work.

"Are you all right Heather? You seem… out of it…" Wayne asked as Heather kind of swayed from side to side. She looked exhausted.

"Yeah I'm alright, joost a leetle tired from last night's experimenting." Heather swayed a little more.

"Maybe you should sleep a little… you can fall asleep on me if you want, I'll be quiet." Heather shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'll go get some tea to help me… Vant some coffee?" Wayne shook his head and Heather got up. As she got up she swayed hugely before fainting, Wayne caught her just in the nick of time. He sat her on his lap and she leaned on his chest asleep. Megamind walked over worried.

"Is she alright? I saw her fall."

"Yeah she's fine, I think she's just really tired. I'll let her take a nap so she doesn't get sick." Megamind nodded and walked back over to his cubicle. She snored lightly, not in an annoying way, but a cute and relaxed way. Wayne looked down and saw how beautiful his girlfriend was. How beautiful she looked with her makeup on and how much better she looked without her makeup.

"Hmm… Vayne…" Heather whispered his name as she slept, it was inaudible to most, but with Wayne's super hearing, he heard, and smiled very peacefully.

*One hour later*

Heather's eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing she saw was her boyfriend's t-shirt. 'Hmm? Why was I sleeping with his shirt?' Heather wondered before looking up. She saw her boyfriend working intently on a transcription report. She lifted her head still kind of dazed. Wayne jumped a little as he felt her move in his lap, he looked down, smiled, and removed his headphones.

"Hey sleepy head, feel better?" Heather rubbed her eyes as she nodded and mumbled "Mhmm." Wayne laughed at his drowsy girlfriend. Suddenly her stomach growled and she shot up. Wayne laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Wayne asked. Heather shook her head.

"I need to go somevhere, I'll get lunch on the vay, see joo later!" Heather waved and smiled as she walked away. Wayne was very curious, he knew she was going to the same mysterious place she went every day. He just had to know where she went every day, it was killing him!

Wayne got out of his chair a few minutes later and walked to his manager.

"Hey Mr. Bills, can I leave early today? I'll finish my report at home I promise, I just have some… matter's I must attend to…" Wayne gave his most charismatic smile ever, it seemed to work.

"Now Mr. Scott, usually I wouldn't do this… But because you've been known to keep your promises, I'll allow it. Try to sneak please, I don't need 50 other workers asking to leave now." Wayne nodded and sneaked out the door, luckily no one saw him. In the elevator he pondered where she would've gone.

'I'll check her house first, maybe she goes there first…' and that's just what he did. He pulled up slowly to see Heather walking out the door in short pink and white shorts with a white tank top, she also with her a pink and white gym bag with the 'Adidas' logo written on it. She walked up the sidewalk and Wayne crept behind her in his car, in total 'stalker-mode'. 'God I have no life!' Wayne thought and laughed as Hal popped into his head. Heather walked into a local sandwich shop and came out with a sandwich with a label that read 'Spicy Italian'. Heather pulled out some of the sandwich so half was out and half was in the bag and she took a bit.

"Mmmm! God I love spicy Italian!" Wayne heard Heather mumble to herself with his sensitive hearing, he laughed. Heather munched on her sandwich as she walked down the street. When she finished her sandwich she tossed it into a close by trash and kept walking, she had already been walking for 20 minutes and they were all the way downtown.

Cars were starting to get irritated by Wayne's slow pacing car. 'Ugh, I'd better park and just follow by foot.' With that, Wayne pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and got out. He darted to where he saw Heather last to find she had disappeared.

'Ugh! Where did that dork get to?' Wayne started checking through windows. He gave up hope once he ended up at a local boxing gym. He was about to turn and go back to his car when he heard a heavy German accent yell, "Let's hit zis bitch!" he heard a grunt, and then his girlfriend's loud and powerful laugh. Wayne whipped around with an extremely confused look on his face. He saw Heather in her ensemble from before but now she had a pair of white and pink boxing gloves on and was in stance while jabbing a punching bag. She had a guy that looked to be around her age whom was laughing as Heather expertly wacked the punching bag.

"Wow, your stance is getting better Heather!" The boy smiled.

"Heh, sanks. I try." Heather was breathing heavily now from the workout. Wayne had his face practically pressed against the window watching the scene. After a bit Heather stopped and leaned on her knees, breathing heavily.

"… Boxing… is… a… huge… vorkout!" Heather breathed out her words. She held out her arm and the boy pulled the Velcro from her wrist and pulled the glove off. Heather pulled on the Velcro from the other glove and held it up so the boy could remove that one too.

"Break time?" the boy asked laughing.

"Hell ja, more like death time!" Heather's breath was finally catching up. The boy laughed and slung his arm over her shoulder.

**Ooooh... Heather... cheating? WOAHHHH who could have guessed that? Not me surely! How will Wayne react? What's going on in the first damn place? Stay tuned and we will know next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Omg I finally got this chapter done! I hit a writer's block and didn't know what to do! But, I think I did a good job, hope you like it!**

Wayne was halfway through the door, about to beat some sense into that boy when he looked and saw Heather lifting his hand and moving it off of her shoulders.

"Sean, no. Joo are a nice guy and all, but I have a boyfriend whom I love very much, plus I've only known joo for a few veeks." Heather said nicely but firmly to Sean. Wayne's heart welled up in pride and he backed outside, still listening. Sean sighed and nodded.

"I vant to fight after my break. Vill joo find me someone? I'll be back in 10 minutes." Heather walked into the girl's locker room. 'Hmm, I got see this!' Wayne looked around and said "Aha!" when he spotted a men's hat store.

*10 minutes later*

Wayne walked back into the boxing gym with a black bandana covering his face and a black fedora atop of his head. He looked as if he were in a cheesy western movie, but he didn't care. He sat down right in front of the ring. Facing farthest away from him was a boy that looked to be around 14 or 15, he had headgear and his gloves on. Heather walked out of the girl's locker with pink and white headgear and her gloves on but on the Velcro wasn't fastened on one. She walked over to Sean who fastened it. He held up a mouthpiece.

"Good luck, though he's a freshman, he's still strong." Sean warned and stuck the mouthpiece into Heather's mouth. She nodded and headed to the ring. As she was walking up she could see a strange cowboy looking guy watching her. 'Who the hell is that? I wonder…' Heather faced her opponent and they bumped their gloves.

"Alright kids, I want a clean fight." The referee patted each of their shoulders. They got into stance and the referee stepped back.

"Ready? Fight!" immediately Heather started to dance on her toes all around the ring, bouncing getting closer and farther from her opponent until the boy swung a few moments later, she dodged just barely missing getting punched in the head. She countered with a quick jab to the gut. As he fell forward she swung a hook to his head as her recoiled his body leaned and she smacked under his chin in a swift uppercut. He flew back in defeat in only 3 punches. The referee counted to ten and yelled "TKO! Winner, Heather Russell!" He lifted Heather's arm signaling the win. Heather jumped up and down in excitement and she eyed the 'mysterious' man clapping like crazy from her win. Just then Sean walked up right next to Wayne. 'Perfect' Heather thought.

Heather held out her glove and Sean removed it for her, freeing her hand. She grabbed the mouthpiece and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Zat thing is so gross, it stores too much saliva! Blegh" She said this while holding up the saliva covered mouthpiece. Sean's face scrunched from the item. Heather took her other glove off and handed it to Sean. He held out the mouthpiece case and let Heather stick it into the case. She lifted her leg to get out of the ring when her foot got caught on one of the ropes are she started falling. But instead of falling towards Sean, she aimed herself so she'd purposefully fall onto the other man.

"Ahhh!" She yelled as she fell. Wayne obviously caught her but they both fell over and onto the ground in the process. Heather looked up at the man and smirked.

"Nice catch Vayne…" Heather looked in his eyes knowingly.

"How'd you know?" Wayne asked not even attempting to hide his identity now.

"Cuz I know joor strong arms…" Heather said and winked. Wayne laughed and rolled his eyes. They stood up and Wayne took her hand. Sean looked at this and looked at them confused.

"Is that your Dad or something?" Sean asked confused. Heather's mouth flew open and Wayne looked down suddenly feeling very old… Heather tried to hide her giggles with no avail. Wayne just looked down some more feeling pain on his hip… Sean looked confused at the scene.

"Ha- no- pfft- he's- hee hee- my- hehehe- boyfriend." Heather attempted to hide the laughter. Sean's eyes went wide and he looked a little hurt.

"This old guy? Isn't that illegal or something?" Sean eyed the couple. Heather immediately regained composure and looked at him sternly.

"No it is not. Don't assume zat because ve're dating that automatically means ve are doing it. Ve're not. Ahnnnd, he is not old! Oh, ahnd another thing, my Dad is a lot vierder!" Wayne laughed at this statement. Sean looked hurt that she'd choose an old guy from the athletic 18 year old.

"Well, I gotta go. Nice fight, see you tomorrow." He rubbed Heather's shoulder before walking passed them. Heather waved behind her.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Wayne asked and looked down at Heather. She scratched her head embarrassed.

"Vell, I know I could never be as strong as joo, but I vanted to be able to stand strong vith joo… Cheesy I know…" Wayne looked at her in awe.

"That… is the cutest thing I've heard in a long time!" Wayne did a mini-girly squeal. Heather rolled her eyes and walked over to a punching bag. She slipped on her gloves and Wayne fastened them for her. She started smacking at the bag.

"Vell, joor not vith me all of the time so I need to be able to defend myself, especially from Hal…" Heather had an annoyed look on her face. Wayne chuckled.

"So who was that one guy?" Wayne questioned with an innocent look on his face.

"Him? Oh, zat's Sean, He's been kinda like me 'trainer' I guess, all he really wanted vas to hook up vith me and vouldn't believe me vhen I said I had joo." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Hah, I knew about that part…" Wayne scratched his head embarrassed. Heather eyed him suspiciously.

"How long have joo been stalking me Mr. Hal wannabe?" Heather's eyebrow raised. Wayne smiled and looked down.

"Since you left from passing out today. Now I know why you passed out. How do I know about the Sean thing? I saw him put his arm around you." Heather's other eyebrow raised and she laughed out loud.

"And it didn't end up vith me on the sidelines vatching joo beat the crap out of him… how?" Heather and Wayne both chuckled.

"Well I was about to heh, but then I saw you lifting his arm and saying how you love your boyfriend very, very much." Wayne looked smug.

"I believe I only had one 'very' in my statement joo dork." Heather and Wayne stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Well quit working so hard! I mean if you actually enjoy boxing than I'm all for it but please don't overwork yourself otherwise you'll have more fainting episodes!" Wayne lectured. 'Although I wouldn't necessarily mind the sleeping on me part…' he thought.

"Yes father." Heather smirked as Wayne looked down and felt the pain in his hip again.

* * *

Heather got home a little after 5. Wayne brought her home but had to leave right away to make up his work that he left at the office to do at home. Megamind and Roxanne were just finishing dinner up when she walked through the door.

"Hey Heather!" They both said in unison.

"Hey Roxanne! Hey Papa!" she yelled back. Though Megamind liked the idea of being called 'Papa', Roxanne wanted them to be more friend like that mother-child like, so she stuck with Roxanne.

"Did you have fun today at the gym?" Roxanne asked, of course they knew where their daughter were going off to, they just wouldn't tell anyone else that.

"Ja I did! Vayne caught me though…" Heather giggled.

"That's why he suddenly disappeared!" Roxanne smacked her forehead. Heather laughed and they sat down at the table.

After dinner Heather went straight to work in her 'lab'. She was looking at another sperm sample (which grossed her out immensely) through the microscope. She then got an idea. She crushed a little blue circular pill so it was dust. 'This is so stupid, no way this will work!' Heather thought to herself. But she still took a little bit of the blue powder and sprinkled it into the sample. She looked into the microscope and observed as the sperm cells were attracted to the blue powder and once it absorbed into the sperm, it seemed to liven up and work faster. Heather's eyes widened.

"Papa! Roxanne! Get in here!" Heather practically screamed toward her door. They came running in looking quite startled, it was 1 a.m. after all.

"What is it?" They yelled in unison.

"I've got it! I know vhat vorks!"

"What? What is it?"

"Birth Control!"

**I could just see a random fan reading this last line and going "WTF IS THIS SHITTTT?" XD I found it quite entertaining if I do say so myself! :3 hope you liked it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**I liked writing this chapter... good weekend to write! ALL THOSE WHO LOVE THAT I HAVE NO LIFE AND SPEND ALL MY TIME WRITING SAY "I"! Haha, hope you enjoy!**

"Birth… Control?" Megamind looked at her confused.

"Ja, birth control! Come! Look!" Megamind walked over and peered into the microscope and his jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Roxanne looked very confused.

"They're, they're extra interactive." Roxanne still looked confused.

"Ja, vhich means zat they'll live longer!"

"Which means they'll find the egg!"

"Vhich means joo vill be a daddy und Roxanne, joo vill be a mummy!" Roxanne finally got in and smiled.

"Are you serious?" Heather nodded and they all jumped up in joy.

"This is so ironic huh?" Megamind said to the two girls. They nodded with an eyebrow raised from each and they all laughed. Heather yawned hugely.

"I think it's time for bed for all of us." Megamind eyed Heather with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Megamind and Roxanne walked back to their room and Heather shut her door so she could change into her pajamas. 'Now I'll be able to sleep! Well, as long as I'm at Wayne's during "conceiving" time…' Heather glared at the wall separating her room and her parents' room as she slipped into bed.

* * *

Megamind, Roxanne, and Heather all walked into the office extra giddy. Heather was jumping around and was very energetic. Megamind and Roxanne were more jumpy than usual as they walked to their cubicles. Heather walked over to Wayne and just stood there for a moment before making a very loud "Eeeeep!" noise and jumping around. Wayne looked at her weird.

"Uhh, nice to see you too?" Wayne watched her dance around. Suddenly she regained composure and looked to him.

"That's not vhy I'm so excited, though I am glad to see joo." Wayne looked confused now.

"So why are you so… giddy?" Wayne asked.

"I found a way last night…" Heather got worked up again.

"You did? That's great!" Wayne smiled and grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap, making her yelp then laugh. The manager happened to be walking by at the time.

"Hey you two, quit that and you Mr. Scott, get back to work." He eyed Wayne.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." They said in unison. When he walked away Heather stuck her tongue out in his direction.

"Spoil sport."

* * *

Now that Heather's body was healthy again, she got to experience the 'greatness' of womanhood, and everyone got to experience it with her…

"Hey Heather?" Wayne looked at the girl sitting on his lap.

"What?" Heather snapped at him. He winced

"Umm, do you want some tea or something?" He asked innocently. Heathers expression softened.

"Oh Vayne, I'm so sorry… My tummy joost hurts so I've been cranky…" Heather looked down, ashamed. Wayne rubbed circles on her back.

"Hey, it's okay. I… understand… sorta…" Heather shook her head.

"Joo'll never understand…" Heather laughed at him. She got up off of his lap.

"Vant some coffee?" Wayne shook his head and said "Nah, I'm good." Heather shrugged and headed to get some tea for herself.

"Hey hot stuff, how are you?" Hal snuck up behind her. She jumped at the creeper's voice.

"Listen Hal, for joor own safety, I suggest not messing vith me today, I'm really not in the mood." Heather glared at him.

"My safety? Ha! As if, what are you gonna do I if I don't leave you alone?" Heather glared at him then lifted one eyebrow and smirked.

"I'll bleed on joo." Hal looked down to some private areas. then back up to her face and his face twisted in disgust.

"That's nasty… Unless you mean on a certain area on me." Hal winked at her. She cringed.

"Fuck off fat ass... My tummy hurts really bad and if you keep fuckin' with me I WILL take my pain out on joo." Hal looked down sadly at his blubbery stomach and walked off. Heather smirked again.

* * *

Now, while Heather had to deal with her monthly 'friend', Roxanne soon didn't need to. One day they arranged Heather to stay at Wayne's for the whole week, they were determined to get pregnant! Two days later, although they didn't know it, Roxanne had been impregnated. But it was nearing the end of the month when this happened and Roxanne had been late for the first time in her entire life, it had been confirmed. Roxanne immediately quit taking birth control, for it helped impregnating her, but could potentially harm the zygote after fertilized.

After Heather's tell Hal off fiasco, which Roxanne had been watching and laughed at the end, she suddenly had the need to run to the bathroom and throw up. Megamind was so worried he almost ran into the women's bathroom had Heather not caught him just in time, there would be a lot of women screaming and running out of the bathroom.

"Zat's the vomen's bathroom Papa, joo can't go in there!" Heather scolded her father.

"Shit! Oh, wait, you didn't hear that… Would you go in there and check to make sure she's okay?" Heather nodded and walked into the sound of Roxanne retching. After she finished she flushed and wiped her mouth.

"Oh, the joys of pregnancy!" Heather said with a silly smirk. Roxanne smirked back.

"Yes, I love re-tasting my breakfast. You know, it's not so good coming back up…" Roxanne had a disgusted look on her face. Heather laughed.

"Joor really looking forward to getting married to Papa too aren't joo?" Heather asked.

"Yes, very much so. I love Megamind very much." Roxanne had a loving smile on her face.

"Zat is so cute!" Heather said with a smile.

"So Heather… Have you experienced love yet?" Roxanne asked obviously hinting at Wayne. Heather smirked.

"I think so, vhat do you think?" Heather eyed her mother.

"It seems so, it seems the ex-manwhore has as well." Roxanne winked and Heather laughed nervously.

"Joo really think he loves me? Vait, did joo say manwhore?"

"Yeah I did. Wayne has got quite a reputation here. But he's got to love you if he's still with you and you guys haven't even done anything… You guys haven't done anything have you?" Roxanne eyed her suspiciously.

"No! I's not like zat… yet." Roxanne scrunched her face.

"Please… no details…"

"Ew! No! Ugh, as if!" Heather stuck her tongue out. They laughed and Roxanne rinsed her mouth out at the sink.

"Heather… I have something to ask you."

"Ja Roxanne?"

"Vell, the wedding is in September and I still don't have a Maid of Honor… would you like to be my Maid of Honor" Heather's face lit up.

"Of course I vould! Sanks for giving me the opportunity!" Roxanne laughed

"You're very welcome Heather! Let's go back to work-slash-slacking!" They both laughed and walked out to both of their men practically at the entrance.

"What were you too talking about?" They both asked in unison. The girls looked at each other, put their finger's to their lips and said,

"Girl stuff, shhhh."

**Eee Hee Hee! Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**I was sick today and decided to finish the chapter! Hope you like it!**

"Quit fidgeting with your belt! Sometimes you're worse than Sir!" Minion scolded Heather, who was messing with the large black belt wrapped around her waist.

"Vell, these stupid things are so annoying! Vhy is there a belt on a dress anyways?" Heather pouted as Minion fixed her belt.

Heather and the rest of the bridesmaids' dresses were simple but still pretty. They were sky blue with a thick black belt just under the chest and small frill on the bottom. While theirs were pretty, Roxanne's dress was absolutely beautiful, but still simple. It was white with thin straps and was quite beautiful.

"Because it's Ms. Ritchi and Sir's wedding day, you have to dress nice. Sir! Quit messing with your tie!" Minion walked over to the man on the other side of the line of people. They both rolled their eyes and smiled. As soon as Minion had gotten both of them to stop screwing with their belt and tie the music started. This was an odd wedding, instead of having her bridesmaids walk before her, she had them all lined up right away and only she walked down the aisle to matrimony.

Roxanne walked down the aisle with her father by her side and everyone stared at the beauty, and her baby bump. Though she was only 3 months along, she was still showing. Only she and Heather knew why. They wouldn't even let Megamind sit in during the ultrasounds that took place in Heather's room.

"Who will be giving this woman to this man?" the pries asked, staring at Roxanne's father.

"I, Randal Robert Ritchi, do sir." The priest nodded, Roxanne hugged her father and kissed his cheek before taking her fiancé's hand and standing to face him.

Heather's eyes wandered while they said their vows. They finally rested on her boyfriend's eyes, who's were staring back.

'_You are so beautiful…' _Heather heard Wayne's voice say, but it seemed no one else could. She thought to herself, _'Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself.' _Wayne's eyes went wide. _'You… You heard me?' _Heather's eye widened too. _'Oh. My. God. We can hear each other?' _Wayne visibly shrugged and Heather smiled. _'Well, that's a perk… didn't know you had telepathy.' 'I didn't either. Plus, this doesn't quite feel like a "reading minds" type thing.' 'Yeah, it's more like uhh… a connection! Yeah that's it, a connection.' 'Well, I like this connection, but I'm thinking we can only hear each other when we stare at each other cuz-' _Wayne looked away for a moment before looking back. _'Yes I see what you mean, well that's cool!' 'Very cool. By the way, you're American accent is beautiful too.' _Wayne winked and Heather had to stifle a giggle. They chatted more and finally got out of 'La La land' when they heard the priest say,

"Do you, Jesse James Russell, take Roxanne Renee Ritchi, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Roxanne Renee Ritchi, take Jesse James Russell, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course I do." Roxanne winked at her new husband.

"They by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone erupted in cheers as their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

In the limo with Roxanne and Megamind, Heather told them about her and Wayne's 'connection.'

"That's simply amazing!" Megamind boasted. Roxanne smirked.

"I knew the manwhore was in love!" They all laughed. Suddenly, Heather's phone rang.

"Hallo?"

"Heather, please tell Roxanne that I'm driving right behind you guys and can hear her. Oh, and that I'm not a manwhore!" Heather giggled and told Roxanne this, who rolled her eyes.

About a week after Heather told Wayne she knew about his powers, she was informed of Megamind and Wayne's past. The spaceships, the competing childhoods, all of it. They had made amends thankfully and Roxanne had been informed about Wayne's powers. So she understood immediately how Wayne was able to hear from so far away.

They arrived to the reception hall with Wayne pouting the whole walk to the building. Heather grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Joo're not a manwhore to me." Wayne smiled at his girlfriend comforting him.

* * *

The reception went very well, a lot of dancing and eating and of course there was traditional bride and groom shoving cake into each other's faces. They had hired a band and singer but for a lot of the songs Heather was up there with the singer. Sometimes the singer took a break and Heather sang a few songs on her own. A lot of AC/DC was played. (Can you guess why?) Wayne got a little naughty and sneaked Heather some wine, not that she complained. Then the speeches came. Megamind decided to make the first speech.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to such a happy event in our life." Megamind looked at the two girls in his life and smiled.

"I never thought I'd get so far in life, I mean I have a wonderful wife, an awesome teenage daughter, and another child on the way!" Heather and Roxanne glanced at each other and smirked.

"I've had many hardships in my life. From losing my parents, to ending up on an unfamiliar planet, to competing with people to be normal. But even through all these hardships I still end up happy? I don't understand it myself, but it just gets me to thinking. How can all of these people complain that their life is so hard and they'll never get better just because they lost their job, or their girlfriend broke up with them? I mean life sucks, that's so true. But how can they say this when even me, a person with blue skin and from another planet can come to this planet and STILL find happiness? To all my friends here who's having a hard time in life right now… Hell, I can do it. Why not you?" Everybody laughed at the last statement.

"I'm very happy to have everybody in my life. Minion, you've been a great friend to me. Practically my brother and I thank you for being there from the start." He smiled at the fish who would've been crying, had there not been water already in the dome.

"Oh, Sir! I'm glad to be your brother!" He wrapped his gorilla arms around Megamind's waist, who stood their awkwardly. Minion let go and Megamind restarted his speech.

"Heather," He looked over to his daughter. "You've only been with us for what? 5 months now? But you've still been amazing. It feels like I've known you for years. Hell, if you were blue, I'd swear you were my own daughter!" Heather giggled and the rest laughed a little harder than her. "Thanks for allowing us to be your parents." Heather nodded her 'You're welcome'.

"Roxanne," He gazed into his wife's eyes. "You're the love of my life and you always will be. I'd walk to the end of the world just for you and I'm so appreciative that you're carrying our child. I love you and I always will." Roxanne had tears in her eyes but still smirked.

"Children."

"Wha-?" Roxanne stood up.

"Everyone I have an announcement. I'm not carrying Megamind's child, I'm carrying his children." Everyone looked around confused. Megamind let the thought process and suddenly looked up.

"Twins?"

**Haha two babies AND a teenager? Hell, my mom can barely handle me and my sister! XD Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Wow, 20 whole chapters! I never thought I'd get this far... Well, sadly I must say this... Megamess is coming to an end soon! I know it's sooo tragic! I make a lot of references in this chapter to a movie called "Sick Girl"... it's a nasty horror movie and if you have a strong stomach, watch it! If not, message me an i'll explain the movie a little nicer! Enjoy Megamess ch. 20!**

Almost 6 months have passed since Roxanne informed everyone that she was having twins (although Heather already knew...) and Roxanne was huge! Two alien babies with heads the size of their father's were a lot on a woman... and her back. Megamind and Heather have both given the job to massage Roxanne's back since it had so much strain in it. Which was interesting at first but after awhile, rubbing backs just becomes a chore. But you can't say that to Roxanne! Her emotions went haywire all the time and that would just set her off... The joys of Roxanne's pregnancy soon became a "get these things out of me!" type situation, as most pregnancies become.

Megamind and Heather had gone through their "bonding" process in a very weird way. Once Roxanne had gone to bed, the two of them would stay up all night hanging out. The first night was when he caught her playing Silent Hill: Homecoming, and practically crapping her pants doing it. Megamind helped her so she was less scared and they laughed, screamed, and strategized all night playing. Megamind and Heather seemed to be able to live longer off of no sleep. Megamind's body, as he tested once, can survive off of 2 weeks no sleep. Heather, being human, obviously couldn't. But she still stayed up very late.

"Hey Heather… I got something for you to watch." Megamind looked at her with an evil smile.

"Hmm? Vhat did joo have in mind Papa?" Heather asked curiously, noting his evil smile.

"Oh, just a little something from 'The Masters of Horror…'" Heather jumped and plopped down onto the couch.

"I'm in." Megamind smiled.

"Now, I must warn you, you are almost 18 and I won't treat you like a baby… This has nudity, swearing, and some other nasty shit you will find just wrong!"

"Papa, I am the qveen of wrong! Now, vhat are ve vatching?"

"A little movie I like to call 'Sick Girl'…" He grinned devilishly and pressed play…

* * *

The next day Heather had problems walking and was very afraid to ever get pregnant in her life. While on her walk to work shed suddenly convulse while murmuring "Eww, so gross!" Every time that happened, Megamind's smirk just got wider.

Heather calmed down for a moment when they entered the Metro MT building, before convulsing in the elevator again and yelling,

"Eww, lesbian bug babies!" Heather shivered. Megamind couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing. Good thing they were in the elevator alone, not causing a scene. The elevators opened and they walked in, Megamind still laughing hysterically. Heather punched him in the arm, causing him to yelp, boxing was really paying off.

"I's not funny Papa! Zat vas sooo gross! I firstly didn't need to see the lesbian action und I REALLY didn't need to see the nasty bug crap!"

"Ow… but I thought you wanted to see it?"

"Woah, woah, woah. What are we talking about here?" Wayne asked concerned.

"Lesbians with bug babies." Heather convulsed again.

"Ewww!" she yelled… again.

"Let's just go avay from zat sicko! I'll explain then." Heather stuck her tongue out to Megamind, who laughed some more.

"Oh, if only Roxanne weren't on maternity leave! This would be even better!" Megamind seemed to get out through his laughter.

"Hopefully Roxanne doesn't have bug babies!" Heather said as she walked away with a very confused Wayne.

Once Heather was situated on Wayne's lap, she began telling about this bizarre movie… In her head. They had learned that through touch and eye gazing, they could read the other's mind and even see some mental pictures. Wayne's face turned from awe to disgust as Heather basically replayed the movie in her head. 'You know, most guys find lesbian action hot… I'm not one of those guys… that was sick.' Heather giggled. 'Zat's vhat I thought too! Especially the bug babies! Yuck!' Wayne chuckled and decided to get some work done.

'I'm tired, I'm gonna nap on you, wake me up at noon please?' Heather thought.

'Mkay, sleep well beautiful.' Wayne thought back. Heather blushed and rested her head on his chest.

Soon after she fell asleep with a very frightening dream that started out… hot. Her and Wayne were making sweet love in his gigantic bed at the apartment. They were so close, so happy, so… pleasured. But soon she ended up in a new place, the couch in the living room of Wayne's apartment. She looked up and saw the TV was on and playing 'Sick Girl' to the part where one asks the other if it'll be a boy or a girl and the other says 'Oh, I'd say about a hundred each…' she looked down, grossed out, only to see that her belly was swollen. She cradled her belly in adoration. That is, until she felt what was going on inside. She felt hundreds of tiny legs stepping around in her belly. She removed her hands in disgust before she felt a ripping pain from between her legs. She screamed as she spread her legs and hundreds of tiny bugs came out from between them.

Heather woke up with a jump. She thrashed in her boyfriend's arms for a moment before opening her eyes wide and looked up at Wayne… who had just seen her dream too. He was looking down at her with wide eyes. He looked down embarrassed.

"That could and would never happen…"

"I know. Our genetic makeup is the same haha. Plus, it vas joost a dream. My brain vas just freaked from the movie, I'm sorry you had to see my dream too…" Wayne wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly, being sure not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry you had such a scary dream… We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again…" He started to massage her temple with his thumb. Her eyes closed from the relaxing pressure on her temple. She raised her head and stood up.

"Time for me to go box…" She and Wayne sighed as she headed for the elevator.

"Heather! You're gonna have to skip boxing for today!" Heather turned around to find Megamind running after her.

"Vhy is zat papa?" she asked.

"Roxanne's in the hospital. She's in labor!"

**Ugh, Sick Girl... such a sick movie! Hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Megamess**

**Author's Note:**

**ZOMG guys! This chapter is gimantic! Well i guess as the saying guys, save the best for last... That's right guys, final chapter... enjoy!**

Heather and Megamind ran to the car and hopped in. Wayne had to stay and do his work since he wasn't part of the family.

"This is so exciting! Aren't you glad papa? Joo're gonna be an actual papa!" Heather exclaimed.

"I've thought of myself as an actual papa ever sense we adopted you… but yes I know what you mean!" Megamind jumped in his seat in excitement. The drive to the hospital was very quiet as they were too excited for words. They made it to St Anthony's Hospital and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The front clerk asked, confused at Megamind's form.

"Roxanne Russell, please." Megamind replied. The clerk looked through files and pulled out a manila folder.

"Ah, here we are… and you're Jesse?" She looked at the blue alien, who nodded.

"And she is…?" she asked, looking at Heather. Megamind looked back.

"Oh! That's my daughter Heather. She'll be coming with." The clerk nodded and escorted them to a room in the maternity ward.

"You need to put this on." She handed Megamind green scrubs. He grabbed it but didn't put it on yet.

They walked through the white door to find Roxanne in a hospital bed staring up at the ceiling with labored breathing. She had an IV attached to her. Megamind walked up and grasped her hand with both of his.

"Hi honey, how are you holding up?" Megamind asks concerned. Roxanne looks over at him and smirks.

"I have two babies with abnormally sized heads wanting to push past my cervix… yeah I'm fine, how are you?" Roxanne snickers at her smart ass remark. Megamind rolled his eyes and smiled. Heather smiled at the cuteness of her parents waiting for their babies to be born. Suddenly, Roxanne shut her eye's tight and let out a yell of pain. Her bed sheets started showing water spots… her water broke! The doctor came in and saw the scene.

"Well, looks like these babies are ready to come out!" He looked at Heather. "You wanna watch this?" Heather's eyes widened and she shook her head no. "Well than please step out and sit on a chair outside." Heather nodded and stepped outside of the room.

"Alright Roxanne, we need you to set your feet up onto these foot pieces." Roxanne did as she was told. Megamind squeezed her hand a little tighter. She looked up at him wearily.

"We're gonna be parents…" She whispered to her husband. Megamind moved her hair out of her eyes.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Alright Roxanne I need you to give me a BIG push." Heather nodded, took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could. At that moment she truly realized the… pain of childbirth. Her eyes shot open and she screamed in pain. She looked up to her husband.

"Ahh! I hate you! This hurts so damn bad! I hate you!" She yelled as a baby ripped through her cervix. Megamind looked truly hurt. A nurse noticed this and walked over to him.

"Don't worry. She doesn't hate you. They say this all the time; she'll be apologizing by the end of the night." Megamind's face immediately turned from worried to relieved.

"I love you Roxanne. I know you can do it. Cmon, push!" Roxanne gave a hard push and suddenly they heard a high pitch scream.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said and handed the infant to a nurse.

"Alright Roxanne, one more to go. I need you to give me another hard push." Roxanne started pushing again. She squeezed Megamind's hand so hard he swore he heard a crack. She gave one last hard push and heard another high shrill.

"It's a boy!" The doctor yelled just a notch louder than the infant. He handed him off to another nurse, who cleaned him and his sister off.

"You did so good Roxanne." Megamind gave his wife a tender kiss on her lips.

*Meanwhile*

Heather stared at the door as all the screaming went on behind it. She and a male nurse who decided to keep her company stared at it wide-eyed. She looked at the nurse.

"I'm officially scared to have kids…"

"I'm officially scared to ever get a girl pregnant…" They both laughed as the door opened and Megamind in green scrubs slipped out.

"Would you like to see your brother and sister?" He asked the teenager. She nodded enthusiastically and walked through the door. She saw Roxanne holding and infant in each arm and looking quite tired. The babies had settled down but hadn't fallen asleep. Heather looked over and observed her brother and sister.

They were small, as most infants were, except their heads were exceedingly larger than most infants. Not quite as large as their father's, but still large. They opened their eyes to their sister and revealed exceedingly bright blue-green eyes. Their skin was pink, but they seemed to glow blue, almost like an aura of blue. They were beautiful, but what stood out the most was their hair. The baby girl had a full head of hair, the boy had almost a full head of hair, just thinner. Their hair was brown just like their mother's except they had blue streaks! It almost looked like they had dyed the streaks in… except that of course, was impossible. They were absolutely beautiful.

"They are so cute!" Heather loudly whispered so not to startle the infants.

"I think so too…" Megamind looked at all three of his children lovingly.

"Vell, since joo guys insisted on keeping the secret of their names, vould joo kindly tell me them now?" Heather mentally laughed at her Bioshock reference. Megamind understood the reference too and rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Well, we decided to name her Hannah." She motioned to the baby with the full head of hair. Heather thought of a nickname.

"Hannie! I'm gonna call her Hannie!" Megamind and Roxanne laughed at the ridiculous nickname.

"Sounds nice." Megamind said and grinned.

"And for the boy… Bradley." Roxanne informed Heather. She once again though of a nickname.

"Vhat to call him, vhat to call him…" Heather thought for a moment before shooting her finger up in the air, signaling an idea.

"Bubsy!"

* * *

Their night in the hospital was… hectic. As soon as work got off, a bunch of worker friends shuffled into the room. Some with gifts, some with "congrats" balloons. Bernard and Josef came in with Bernard carrying a bunch of baby gifts. Bernard actually softened up when he held the twins in his arms.

"Aww they're so cute!" Bernard said with actual enthusiasm, causing everyone else in the room to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

Wayne and Heather leaned over the infants when they were in their bassinets. He put his arm around her shoulder and heard her thinking. 'Oh. My. God. After all the crap I heard from behind the door, I'm almost afraid to have a kid…' Wayne thought back, 'Darn, well there goes my plans.' Heather giggled out loud, which Megamind and Roxanne caught on to. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. 'Haha, well maybe one day, but not for a little bit…' Heather suddenly got a picture in her mind from Wayne of her glowing in healthy pregnancy, unlike in her nightmare. 'Hmm, not a bad picture right there.' Heather thought. 'I agree.' Wayne thought back. Heather rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her head. Megamind and Roxanne looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Megamind asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing!" they both said in unison.

* * *

It's been a month since the twins were born and everything has gone smoother than expected. The infants seemed to grow intellectually a lot faster than most. Just like their father, they were able to comprehend many things at only eight days old. They could even show emotions, such as smiling when happy, and furrowing their eyebrows when angry. But they still had troubles holding up their insanely large heads.

They also seemed to be a lot more… connected, than most boy/girl set of twins. Though they had two separate cribs, they seemed to only sleep when together in one. They also slept through the night, only waking up for feedings once in the night. Since Megamind could live off of less sleep than most, he stayed up to feed them without complaint.

The twins never seemed to squabble or fuss… except for one thing. They always had fights concerning who got to have daddy's glowing blue binky for the night. They both favored the binky and both never seemed to want to give the other it. They finally agreed, in their own baby language, that they'd pass it to the other for one night and vice versa.

The twins also adored their big sister, having humongous fits whenever she had a 'sleepover' at her boyfriend's house. It wasn't that they didn't like Wayne, because every time he came to play they would giggle and watch him goof around with their sister, they just hated when he left and Heather would follow him. They often clung to Heather until Megamind and Roxanne pried them off of her, leaving them screaming.

What everyone didn't know was what Heather and Wayne had planned for her 18th birthday and boy, did they have something BIG. Wayne had a tougher time controlling himself as the days rolled by before her birthday. The day before Heather's birthday, she slept over at his apartment, mainly because she wanted to wake up 18 near her boyfriend, but also, so Megamind and Roxanne could prepare the apartment for her party. Heather had officially claimed Wayne's guest bedroom, for the bed was so comfortable, and she was too afraid to sleep in Wayne's bed and risk temptation.

The night before her birthday they had their own little mini-party. Wayne cooked steaks on the grill attached to his stove and Heather tossed a ceaser salad. Once everything was cooked, Heather got her carnivore on!

"Mmm I havern't eatin steak and sarad in a wong time" Heather said with a mouthful of food. Wayne scrunched his nose and looked into her eyes. 'Ha, you're even cute with your mouth full.' Heather made a, "Hmm" noise of approval and full-mouth grinned. The rest of the night consisted of movies and popcorn, which was hardly touch since they were both full from the huge steaks Wayne got.

*P.s. the author of this story is STARVING right now!*

At around 10:30 Heather started drifting off to sleep, so Wayne had her change into pajamas and head to bed. He kissed her forehead before she went off to 'her' room.

"Ugh I'm so old! 18 and already going to bed early!" Wayne laughed as she mumbled this. By 11:00 Heather was sprawled out on the bed, passed out. Wayne stepped into her room silently and looked down at the almost-woman sprawled out on his guest bed. He reached his hand out to touch her but hesitated. 'What am I doing? I've lasted this long, don't fuck it up now…'

"_Have fun fucking her, she's really tight." _Vinny's voice said in Wayne's head. Wayne's eyes widened and he immediately sprang up and left the room. 'I am not like that pig, cmon Wayne, you can do this! You did it for almost a whole year, just one more day man, just one more day!' with that, Wayne went to his room and slipped into bed.

* * *

At 1:30 am, 'Heather's alarm went off. After she turned off her alarm, her eyes sprang open and a devilish smile formed onto her lips. She rolled out of bed and went to 'her' bathroom and checked herself out in the mirror. 'Okay, so far, so good.' She thought and headed for Wayne's room. She stepped in and walked over to his bed.

He was asleep on his side, facing Heather. She knelt down and rested her chin on his bed, smirking. She raised her arm and tousled his hair. He noticed the soothing feel on his head and decided to investigate. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes to find Heather tousling his hair.

"Good uhh… late night Vayne…" Heather whispered. Wayne reached up and grabbed the hand tousling his hair.

"Hmm, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna fall back asleep, so relaxing… Wait, what time is it?" Wayne asked.

"Oh, about 1:45, I'm officially 18…" With that, Heather leaned in and had their lips touch in a fiery kiss. Like last time, Wayne was surprised, unlike last time, he didn't fight it off. She kept kissing him and moved up to straddle his waist. Surprised by the sudden action, Wayne broke the kiss.

"Heather?" He asked, pretty dazed. Heather smirked.

"Jes Vayne?" Wayne smiled and gently grabbed the back of her head.

"C'mere." With that, he gently pushed her head forward and their lips were against each other once again in a passionate kiss. Wayne let his tongue gently brush against Heather's bottom lip, causing Heather to slightly gasp and Wayne slipped his tongue in to explore her mouth. Their tongue's danced against each other. Wayne had his hands on her hips and were slowly moving up her shirt. Once they were on her bare back Heather giggled into Wayne's mouth and moved her hands, grasping Wayne's wrists. She broke the kiss and looked at him, smirking.

"Wha-?" Wayne asked, eyes full of lust.

"Hmm… not tonight. I think I vill make joo vait until ve tell everyone tomorrow." She giggled as Wayne's eyebrows furrowed. He then grinned and rolled his eyes.

"You little tease!" He tickled her sides, causing her to scream.

"Ahh! Vayne, stoop, stoop!" She was laughing and had tears welling up in her eyes. He kept tickling her for a few minutes until she was gasping for breath. She rolled off of him and laid in his arms.

"Goodnight Vayne." She kissed his lips, lingering there for a moment, then laid down and closed her eyes, feeling pressure on her leg.

"G'night."

* * *

The next morning, in order to make up for the other night's tease, Heather decided to make Wayne a yummy breakfast. She slipped out of Wayne's bed early and headed for the kitchen. She checked the fridge and pulled out eggs, milk, bacon, cheese, and of course, orange juice. From the cupboards she pulled out pancake mix and started working away…

Wayne woke up cold. He remembered everything from the night before and expected to find his beautiful angel right next to him… that wasn't the case. He opened his eyes confused that his arms were holding air. He sat up, gained some composure and walked out to the kitchen, smelling something amazing. Once Heather noticed Wayne's presence she left her station and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Morning Vayne, did joo sleep good?" Wayne nodded.

"Morning and happy birthday."

"Hmm, sanks." She gave him a quick hug and went back to finishing breakfast. Wayne sat down on a stool and took a sip of the coffee Heather had set on the table for him. 10 minutes later they were munching on pancakes, bacon, eggs, and juice. A little while later they were laying on the couch, super full.

"Oh my God that was good." Wayne sighed. Heather laughed and stood up.

"Ugh, I guess ve should get ready, the party is at noon and it's uhh… 11:15!" Wayne sprang up and they both ran to get ready. At 11:50 they were out the door and on their way to the apartment.

They ran through the door at exactly 12:00 o'clock noon. She opened the door to hear,

"Surprise!" Hmm, some déjà vu…

Megamind, Roxanne, the twins, Minion, Bernard, and Josef were standing around her and Wayne.

"Sank you guys!" She hugged all of her guests and started playing with the twins.

"Hewwo Hannie! Hewwo Bubsy!" She cooed and played with the babies, though had the shock of her lifetime when they waved back to her. Roxanne and Megamind laughed as Heather was taken aback.

"They did that last night right after you left." Roxanne explained.

"Zat's amazing!" Heather boasted.

"Sure is!" Wayne commented.

And so they partied their asses off. They had a gigantic chocolate cake and this year Heather got less… extravagant gifts. Mostly money except Megamind got her money and a framed picture of their family so the memories last a lifetime. Wayne got her a beautiful diamond necklace that said 'stay strong' in the middle.

Everything else was pretty chill. They partied until around 7:30, then Wayne and Heather decided to make the important announcement. Everyone sat on the couch and Wayne and Heather stood before them.

"Okay, I'm joost gonna say it und get it over vith… I vanna move in vith Vayne…" Megamind looked shocked for a moment before he calmed down and had his 'thinking' face on.

"Well… I guess I can't really say 'no'… So, okay, but you'd better visit often!" Heather nodded vigorously.

"I planned to do zat… I joost vant my stuff there!" Heather laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, okay! So I guess we're moving the cribs to another room!" Roxanne exclaimed. Everyone then chilled out. But at 8:30, everyone tired out and decided it was time to go home.

"Bye guys!" Josef called out as he and Bernard walked through the door. Heather and Wayne were just about to go to the door until Megamind stopped them.

"Hey Wayne… You're takin' my other girl… treat her right." To this, Wayne responded,

"You got nothing to worry about… Jessie." Wayne winked to the blue alien and walked out the door with Heather to his side.

**THE END**

**Wow guys, my first fanfic finished! Omg guys, it's been a long one! Hope you liked it! Hey, review me this. Anyone read Falling Through by BFire92 or Life in 3D by RemmyBlack? Well read those if you havent and tell me, i've been getting some ideas to do something sort of like that, should I? Let me know in reviews! Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews, nice and well... not so nice! ^_^**


End file.
